


Complicated Companion

by Optimistic_Neptune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Angst, BittyBones, Edgy Sans, Edgy-character - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Lemme try and fix that, Mama - Freeform, NSFW, Pet/Owner, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, There's not enough Bittybones stuff in the world, did I miss something?, probably...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimistic_Neptune/pseuds/Optimistic_Neptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley L. Tanner is a 24-year-old "Adult" with a love for art and writing. After having a rough childhood Ashley has been fighting Depression for a good long while... some days are better than others. She lives alone in her apartment in till two of her friends introduce her to a rather unusual pet... after learning about the "Bitty" she goes to find a little companion of her own. I'm sure nothing could go wrong!</p><p>Right..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 – Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here we are... just me and whoever may like to give this a try... props to you for trying new things!  
> This is the first story I've ever posted online... and I'm not to big on writing in the first place... there WILL most likely be a lot of punctuation and or grammar mistakes so yeah.  
> Thanks for stopping by hope you stay for a while! :D

Ashley was a 24-year-old “adult” with a passion for art and music. She loved to make things and draw while singing a catchy tune. One of her favorite pass times was making tiny things for her dollhouse (yeah she had a handmade dollhouse... so what?! Don't judge her...) which at this point was almost full.  
Sitting on the floor in front of the not so little dollhouse she sighed “I'm almost out of room again... maybe I should stop making so much tiny doll stuff...” she paused and smiled picking up a notepad and her pen “Nah! I'll just add another floor again.” and when she said “again” she freaking meant it! The dollhouse was already a massive three floors and had about 30 different rooms.  
Not only did the house had size but Ashley had spent so much time on it that it had working lights and running water... why? Cause why the hell not! 

After spending an hour on drawing the layout of the soon to be the fourth floor Ashley put her notepad down and lied back onto the floor and sighed. “I can't keep this up... I mean soon this damn house will be taller than me... I gotta make this the last floor.” Ashley put her pen in her mouth and chewed on it lightly. Ashley had always had more than a few bad habits and yes... chewing pens and pencils was one of them.  
She lied on the floor for a few minutes thinking about all the stuff she could put on the new floor of the dollhouse. Because of how she made that dollhouse in the first place she couldn't really open it once a new floor on put on. The only opening to the house was the roof which was removable so Ashley had to be sure she was done with one floor before starting another. To keep the tiny furniture from moving around anything was glued down to its rightful place.  
The doors and windows could be opened but Ashley couldn't fit her hand in even if she wanted to.  
A few more moments passed by and then the blissful moment of silence is thrown out the window as her phone starts to loudly play one of Ashley's favorite songs and buzzing like a mad wasp.  
Ashley couldn't stop the low growl that came out of her mouth as she got up from her place on the floor and stalked over to her phone which was charging on her bedside table.

Picking up the phone and checking the caller ID Ashley saw it was her best friend Nathan calling. Smiling at the name she pressed the accept call button and put the phone to her ear. “Hey, Nathan! What's up?” Ashley smiled while plopping on her bed “Hey Ash not much. Just got off work and I'm heading to Jason's place. He got a pet or something and he wants me to check it out.” Ashley grinned remembering the last time Jason had got a pet.  
He and an old high school friend of his both got mice and made the mistake of leaving them in the same cage... turns out the mice were opposite gender and ended up having lots of babies. Let's just say Jason's mom was less than happy to find a bunch of baby mice running around the house. “Oh? Another mouse by chance?”

Ashley giggled and Nathan let out a snicker of his own “Oh one can only hope.” Ashley smiled and talked to Nathan for a bit more before hanging up with a goodbye.  
Ashley wasn't sure when she passed out but was rudely awoken by the sound of pounding on her front door. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes and stood up and slowly walked to the door. Opening the door Nathan had to grab onto the door frame to keep himself from falling.  
Behind Nathan was Jason who was staring at Nathan like he was a madman. “Ash! You gotta see this!” Ashley let out a low grumble still not pleased she was woken up “What...” Nathan turned to Jason and bounced a bit like an excited child to which Jason just sighed tiredly and held out his hands to show a tiny... skeleton???  
“What the?!” “Shhh!” Nathan nearly slapped a hand over Ashley's mouth “don't be so dang loud people are trying to sleep. Don't you have any manners for people and their much-needed rest.” Ashley turned to glare at Nathan “Clearly you don't...” Nathan pouted and Jason giggled a bit “Can we come in orrr?” Ashley jumped just now remembering that they were all still just standing in the hall. “Heh... yeah sorry bout that... come on it!”

Walking into the apartment the two boys stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the dollhouse “Holy! Ashley what the heck? Why?!” Ashley turns to face Nathan than the dollhouse “I was bored and I like to make stuff” she shrugged “Whats the point of having it, though... do you like... play with dolls? Or are you gonna sell it?” Ashley sat on the floor next to the dollhouse “Nah I was gonna keep it... I just like having it around its fun.” Jason sat down with the tiny skeleton and the tiny little thing practically bolted out of his hands and ran over to the house “Wow! This is super cool! And it's just my size! Do you have a bitty of your own?!” Ashley tilts her head confused “a bitty?” Jason pokes the tiny skeleton “Blueberry here is a bittybone otherwise known as a bitty yeah” Ashley thought for a moment “Blueberry huh? That's a cute name but no I don't have a bitty.” Blueberry jumped up and down his energy seems to be boundless and Ashley found that kinda cute “You should adopt one! Then this house will have a purpose! And I could come over and do puzzles with your bitty!” Ashley considered this for a moment then looked to Jason  
“Tell me about these... bittys.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story when he was in high school my dad and his friend bought pet mice and left them in the same cage. the mice did indeed end up having lots of mouse babies and my grandmother was very unhappy about waking up to a bunch of mice running around her bedroom. XD


	2. Chapter 2 – Rough around the edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping, TV, And some bonding time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda fun!   
> Wait are you still here? why?!

After Blueberry and Jason's rather long story about the bittys and where to find them they left and Ashley was once again alone in her apartment. Tiredness long gone and hundreds of new ideas jumping around in her head Ashley checked her clock and sighed '3:27am' there is no way she could get back to sleep with all these ideas in her head but she didn't have much art supplies left and it was to early in the morning to make a trip to her favorite store to buy more.

Ashley sighed and fell back onto her bed. Ashley always made a trip to Michaels once every week. She was easily their best customer and was also friends with the stores manager. They have been friends since middle school and did just about everything together. The managers name was Tyler but Ashley called him Ty. Tyler always knew about Ashley's love of art and was more than happy to tell her about his job as manager of an art store back when he first got it. Ashley nearly screamed with happiness when he told her he would give her a discount on anything and everything in the store.   
Since then Ashley hasn't gone to any other art store.

Sighing she got back up and walked over to her office which at this point was just a room for her art supplies. She looked around and saw that there were still some paints left over from her last painting. Ashley smiled and picked out the colors she wanted to use and a few brushes.   
After searching around the room she found a very small canvas which she was happy about buying now. Ashley always had a habit of buying things she didn't need. She giggled a bit as she looked at the small blank canvas in her hand it couldn't have been bigger then maybe three inches in both length and width. Ashley had made many small paintings before but none really this small.   
Blueberry told her that most bittys were skeleton so Ashley found it acceptable to make a small painting of a bone or something to put in the dollhouse that now had a purpose. Ashley sat down by the not so small dollhouse and smiled as she hummed a little tune and painted a bone onto the canvas.   
When she was done it was still only '4:10am' and there was nothing left to do but wait. Michaels didn't open till 9:00am so Ashley had to wait for quite a long time. 

After about thirty minutes before getting up and walking to the kitchen with her notepad. Setting the notepad down on the table she went to the fridge and peered inside. Settling for some yogurt and a glass of apple juice she sat at the table and opened her notepad.   
Taking out a pencil she began to write down her ideas and make little sketches of what she wanted to do or make. As Ashley was writing she made a mental note to buy a new notepad when at Michaels because the one she had now was

almost full. After Ashley had finished her yogurt and juice she moved into the living room and plopped onto the couch. setting the notepad on the coffee table and rolling over onto her side she let herself sink into the couch. Flipping on the T.V Ashley channel surfed in till landing on an episode of The Twilight Zone. It looked like episode six of season five which was Living Doll.   
This episode was one of Ashley's favorites and she happily put the remote down and watched.   
The Twilight Zone was an old show yes but Ashley uses to watch it with her grandfather when she was younger and she loved the time she would sit down with her grandfather to watch it and talk during the commercials. Those times really brought the two of them together and it wasn't a bad show either.   
In this episode, A frustrated father does battle with his stepdaughter's talking doll, whose vocabulary includes such phrases as "I hate you" and "I'm going to kill you". This is the reason Ashley never liked dolls much... well that and the movie Chucky... After the episode ended it went on to another and another in till Ashley lost track of time. 

Watching about ten episodes Ashley looked at the clock and smiled '8:30am' the store would open at nine and Ashley would be there at around the same time. Jumping up she runs back into her room and practically dove into her closet digging out a black and gray long sleeved shirt with a skull on it and some tight black jeans Ashley got dressed and went into the bathroom.   
brushing her hair and teeth before sliding one of her favorite necklaces on. Ashley then stepped back to look at herself in the mirror. Smiling at the outfit she deemed it good enough and left the house.   
Saying hello to a few people on the way to the stairs oh yeah she was gonna walk today! she felt energized and was gonna walk! After getting to the stairs she hopped down each step with a happy little grin on her face. Today was going to be a good day she could feel it! reaching the bottom of the stairs Ashley walked out into the front lobby of her complex and smiled at the already busy sight.   
People were rushing in and out of the front doors most with suits and briefcases all most likely on their way to work. Waving at the front desk manager Ashley walked out the front doors and made her way to Michaels.

After a rather boring walk, Ashley finally made it to Michaels checking her phone again she bounced happily '9:04am' she quickly trotted over to the door and opened it. Hearing the little bell above her head made her happy as she looked around to see today's sales and what not "Oh no! It's Ashley! well, I better start ordering a new stock now." Ashley giggled and turned to see none other than Tyler himself. "Hey, Ty. long time no see." Tyler laughed a bit "Ash you were here like not even a week ago! how you go through so much art supplies so fast it beyond me!" Ashley smiled wider and winked "I love art what can I say! so what you got for me today?" Tyler shook his head 

"Nothing new I'm afraid" Ashley just shrugged and walked over to grab a cart "Woah a cart? yeah, I'm gonna need to start ordering a new stock." Ashley couldn't help the laugh that came out of her and Tyler just smiled and walked back to where ever he was before looking rather satisfied with himself.

A few minutes go by and Ashleys cart is already pretty full. Looking over her list and looking around a bit more she decides that she has everything she needs for now and walks over to the checkout where Tyler is chatting with the checkout clerk. Once he sees Ashley and pauses his conversation and looks at the cart "Heh Do you have everything you need?" Tyler asked smirking widely "Yeah this should last me a few days." Ashley threw back and Tyler just smiled wider and chuckled a bit "Yeah I don't doubt it." Tyler took a few steps back to let Ashley push her cart in front of the checkout counter.   
Without so much as a sly comment, the clerk began to ring Ashley up. While the clerk rang her up Ashley had a chat with Tyler. Their conversation was mainly about work, the old day, and plans for the weekend and upcoming holidays. After a nice chat, the clerk finally got everything rung up and gave Ashley her total. Paying up and giving Tyler a hug Ashley said her goodbyes and promised to call him later. 

Leaving the store Ashley called a cab and piled her supplies into the trunk somewhat regretting not taking her car. Closing the trunk and hopping into the cab she gave the driver her address and the driver took off. Ashley made small talk with the driver who couldn't have been older than her before the cab finally stopped at her complex and Ashley handed the driver the cash telling them to keep the change.   
A few people who worked at the building offered to help take her bags upstairs and Ashley nodded and thanked them for their help.   
Once the bags were upstairs in her apartment Ashley took another look at the clock on her phone '10:28am' sighing she shut the door and locked it again heading back downstairs and out the front doors of the building. Ashley decided that she'd take her car this time so she walked to the complex parking lot and to her car.   
Unlocking the car door and getting in she shut the door and paused to gather her thoughts for a moment. Could she really handle having something to take care of? she took care of herself just fine true but taking care of something like a bitty seemed like a lot of work.   
They were so small and like most small things needed a lot of care and love. Love wouldn't be much of a problem but how would they act with her? would Ashley be able to take care of them good enough? would they like her?  
...  
Ashley sighed and calmed herself down a bit "It's okay... I can do this... It's just like having a little tiny friend or something..."

Starting the car Ashley checked her mirrors and pulled out of her parking spot. Ashley drove for about twenty minutes before reaching her destination which was a little shop with a sigh that read 'Bittybones' Ashley took one finally deep breath before parking her car and hopping out. Walking over to the door she opened it and took in the familiar and somewhat calming ding from the bell on the door.   
Before she could look around much Ashley was startled by a voice right next to her "Hello! and welcome to the Bittybones shop! I'm Mama Cry but you can just call me Cry" Ashley looked over to face a bunny looking monster. Monsters had been around awhile but this was really only Ashley's fourth time speaking to one "Um... hi yes hello! I'm uh... I'm Ashley and I was here to check out the... the um..." Cry smiled fondly and giggled a bit "The bittys?" Ashley blushes and nods "Y-yeah..." Cry only giggled more at the now bright red Ashley standing before her "Right this way." Cry motioned Ashley her way and she followed. 

Cry stopped in front of a small fenced off area. The fence itself was about 2 feet high. Cry turned to face Ashley "Ok so there are many different kinds of bittys and some like to bite. Once you get in the pen watch your step. you can sit down and play with them to your hearts content, however, try not to be too rough." Ashley nodded and looked at the pen and looked over the fence to make sure she wouldn't step on any of the bitty when getting in.   
Seeing none in sight Ashley hopped in the pen and sat down in the middle.   
She didn't need to wait long before she was greeted by lots of little skeletons some she recognized as Blueberries they looked at lot like the one Jason has but had a few differences.   
The tiny skeletons ran up to her and a few started climbing her while others just sat nearby. One of the Blueberries started asking her questions simple things like 'What's your name' and 'How old are you?' Ashley will admit the little guys were cute... maybe even too cute!

Ashley had spent about 2 hours just chatting with the little skeletons and playing a few games before she noticed a small skeleton alone in the corner farthest from her and the other bittys. Asking one of the bittys who of which was called Sansy why that bitty was all alone and if he was okay.   
Sansy just replied with 'That's Edgy he doesn't like people' confused Ashley asked why and Sansy just shrugged. With her new found goal Ashley moved the other bittys off her and went over to Edgy.   
When she sat down near him he looked over at her and growled: "Go away." Ashley just smiled "Why? you looked lonely over here all by yourself so I thought maybe you'd like a friend." Edgy glared at Ashley distrust clear in his eyes "Well you thought wrong. Get lost" silence fell. A moment went by before Ashley broke it "Don't you wanna get adopted?" Ashley tilted her head as she spoke: "Why would I?" Edgy snapped back. Ashley seemed to be making the little skeleton mad but she wouldn't give up on him just yet she was determined to break his shell now "So you can have a family and lots of fun? You just don't seem to happy here so..." Edgy growled again "I won't be happy anywhere."  
Ashley frowned "How do you know?" Edgy turned and glared daggers at Ashley before snapping back "You don't know me! you don't know anything about me or what I've been through so just get the fuck away from me!" Ashley flinched as Edgy yelled at her. 

The silence seemed to fall in the entire shop before Ashley smiled at the small angry skeleton which seemed to confuse him "Your right... I don't know anything about you or what you've been through. But I'd like to... However it seems you really don't want me around right now... so I'll take my leave. But I'll be back tomorrow to see if you wanna talk then ok?" Edgy stared at Ashley and she just smiled "Whatever... waste your time... see if I give a shit" Edgy looked away and Ashley stood up "Well then! see you tomorrow Edgy!" Edgy seemed surprised that Ashley knew his name already but assumed one of the other bittys told her. Edgy threw one finally glare at Ashley before she giggled and left the pen "Just watch..." Edgy whispered to himself "She won't come back...".

Ashley thanked Cry for her time and told her she'd be back tomorrow explaining that she wanted to get to know the bittys before making any big decisions Cry nodded understandingly and Ashley left for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yup


	3. Chapter 3 – Making friends and fighting nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley has a nightmare... not much else happens here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dem dum...

After getting home Ashley unpacked all her new art supplies and started working on the fourth floor of the dollhouse. Singing while working Ashley got the walls up and made sure they were stable. Painting the walls the right color she started working on the furniture after the floors were put down.   
Everything took about five hours to finish and an extra hour and a half to dry. Once the new floor was done and dry Ashley backed up and looked at her handy work. Deeming it good enough for her liking Ashley put the roof back on the house and pushed the entire thing back to its corner in Ashley's bedroom. 

Looking at the clock on her bedside table Ashley sighed '3:08am' taking one finally look at the house Ashley smiled and hopped into bed. Setting her alarm for '11:00am' and a late alarm for when she's really gonna wake up at '11:30am' putting her phone down and plugging it into the charger she snuggled under the covers and pushed her face into the soft pillow. Letting the warmth surround her and drag her into a peaceful sleep.

Ashley fell asleep roughly around '3:15am' her mind in a comfortable state of silence. She wasn't really dreaming of anything just enjoying the warmth of the covers and the softness of the bed and pillow.   
There was a slight buzzing sound in the distance but nothing too unpleasant. About ten or so minutes went by before Ashley's peaceful sleep started to turn into something less wanted. A cold breeze washed over her and a darkness filled her mind.   
There was a feeling of dread in the pit of Ashley's stomach and the slight burning feeling of pain. Ashley's dream had shifted into something dark and unwanted though saying it was a nightmare wasn't quite right. Ashley could hear the nearby sounds of a heart monitor.   
She could hear her mom and someone else talking "I'm sorry Mrs. Tanner but I'm afraid there not much else we can do at this point.   
His illness has gotten to a point where we can really do anything to help him..." said a man whose voice clearly held a soft-spoken tone as to not upset the distraught woman with him. Suddenly Ashley was pushed into a bright hallway outside of a slightly opened door.   
Peaking inside she could see her mother and a tall man in a lab coat. The man has kind eyes that were hidden behind a pair of black glasses, his hair was brown with bits of gray here and there, he was holding a clipboard in one of his hands and a pen in the other. He was most likely a doctor of some kind.   
Her mother was sitting on a chair by what looked like a hospital bed on the verge of tears. Laying in the bed beside her was a man who was hooked up to all kinds of machines and IVs. 

The man looked familiar but Ashley couldn't quite put her finger on it. The doctor looked up from his clipboard and at the woman again "I'm sorry Mrs. Tanner but there's really nothing we can do now... you have two choices we can keep him here on life support... or we can... pull the plug." the women then bursts into tears and starts sputtering out incoherent slurs. When she finally calmed down enough she spoke in a very brittle tone as if she'd burst into tears again at any moment "I... I can't m-make a choice l-like that... what am I g-going to tell... my daughter..." the women rested a hand on the bed beside her.   
The doctor walked over to the women and kneeled down to be eye level with her "Mrs. Tanner I know this is a difficult choice to make... but you have to think about what's best for your husband... he can't be happy living like this... but this isn't my choice it's yours. Take a few days to think about it... we don't need to make any tough decisions today. Go home and get some rest." The doctor stood back up and headed to the door while the women began crying again.

The bright lights faded out and were replaced with the yellowish glow of a lamp. Looking around Ashley could recognize where she was now... this was her old house where she grew up with her mom and dad... dad... her dad was sick... she had known that for a while despite everyone trying to keep it a secret from her. Ashley remembered this day... mom had just gotten home from "work" and Ashley wanted to show her what she did today at school. At the time, Ashley was only 8 at the time so she might not have understood everything that was going on but her brain seemed to fill in parts she didn't understand.   
Her mom was sitting in the living room starting at the T.V which wasn't even on. The only source of light coming from a lamp in the corner of the room. Ashley walked over to her mom suddenly feeling sick to her stomach "M-mama... are you ok?" Ashley hesitated a bit before taking a few steps closer to the couch where her mother sat. 

Ashley could hear her mother muttering to herself but she wasn't sure what she was saying though she could make out a few words such as 'alone' and 'dying' Ashley reached out to try and comfort her mother. Getting about half way to her mother Ashley could feel a tight grip on her wrist. Looking down to see her mother's hand wrapped around her wrist with a snake-like grip. Whining in pain Ashley tried to break her mother's grip but to no avail. Her mother held onto her wrist so tight to the point where her knuckles began to turn white. Ashley started to cry as she desperately tried to get herself free. After a minute or two of struggling Ashley's mom pulled her up by her captured wrist and started screaming at her anger clear in her eyes.   
Ashley whined and cried as her mother began shaking her by the wrist and screaming "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" over and over again.   
Ashley wanted to run away and hide but her mother's grip on her wrist never faltered "N-no... mama please stop... I'm sorry... please I'm sorry" Ashley begged for forgiveness for whatever she had done wrong. The screaming soon died down into nothing but light buzzing again and the yellowish light turned back to nothing but a darkness that never seemed to fade.

Ashley sat in the darkness crying and rubbing her wrist "I'm... sorry... mama I'm sorry..." the pain faded and so did every last shred of hope Ashley had. The world buzzed back into the world or color and light. She was outside now... sitting on the grass under a big willow tree. Ashley picked at the grass pulling bits of it out of the ground.   
There was music playing in the back of her head... it sounded sad.   
Looking around Ashley got up and spotted a group of people not to far away. Walking over to them she starting getting that sinking feeling again and thought for a moment if she should stop and turn back. But it seemed like regardless of what she wanted her body was inclined to keep moving forward.   
Making her way through the crowd Ashley stops as she came up to face a large wooden box with flowers resting neatly on the top. Two men in suits were lowering the box into a hole in the ground and Ashley turned to look around... a cemetery... she was in a cemetery right now. Looking around at the group Ashley could make out a few people to be her family members.   
Uncles, aunts, grandmas, and grandpas even a few family friend were they. They looked sad and a few people were crying... Ashley stayed silent throughout the speeches of family members and didn't say a word when the two men who put the box in the hole started to bury it. After everything was done people started to walk away and Ashley was left only with only her aunt Sophia.   
Ashley tugged on her aunt's dress and her aunt looked down at her "Yes my dear?" Ashley looked up at her aunt and started to cry "I'm sorry..." Sophia looked confused and then leaned down to look at Ashley "Why are you sorry honey?" Ashley rubbed her eyes "It's my fault isn't it..." Ashley pointed at the freshly covered hole "It's my fault... and I'm sorry" Sophia started to cry and she pulled Ashley in for a hug which made Ashley flinch "Shh honey it's ok... shh it's not your fault sweetheart it's not anyone's fault..." Sophia kissed Ashley on the forehead "B-but... mama says it's my fault..." Sophia looked shocked but shook her head "No sweetheart it's not your fault. Your mom is just going through a lot right now. ok? she didn't mean anything she said... tell you what why don't you come stay with me and papy for awhile ok?" Ashley sniffled but nodded anyway "O-ok..."

...

Darkness.  
Regret.  
Pain.  
Blame.

 

Ashley is once again devoured in darkness but this time, she's not alone. In the darkness are many eyes looking at her... staring into her mind and soul. A pair of glowing purple eyes slowly slides closer to Ashley. Under its eyes, a wide smile of jagged teeth forms and opens with a low hissing sound the nightmare speaks in a gravelly but otherwise dead tone "YoUR FaUlT" Ashley begins to shiver "N-no... it's not my-" the nightmare cuts her off "YOuR FAulT" Ashley starts to cry "No..." she covers her head and screams in an attempt to block out the voices "YOuR FAuLt" the nightmare grabs Ashley and picks her up by the throat. Ashley struggles and kicks for air before jolting awake and realizing she was choking herself.   
Unwrapping her hands from her neck she panted and shook still recovering from her dream. She was sweating and shaking intently and in an attempt to calm herself down she got out of bed and speed walked to her kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Making the hot chocolate Ashley sat down and took a sip. It was still kinda hot but other than that it was good... Hot chocolate always seemed to help Ashley after a nightmare... or whatever that was.

Finishing her drink Ashley placed the mug into the sink and walked back to her bedroom. Picking up her phone she checked the time '8:16am' she huffed with some amusement "Heh... I beat my alarm today... well I better start getting ready for work today..." walking to the bathroom Ashley turned on the shower and got undressed while it heated up.   
Hopping in the shower use it was warm enough Ashley showered and got dried. Pausing to look at herself in the mirror Ashley decided that could use some eyeshadow or something to hide her tiredness... Ashley sighed grabbed some eyeshadow and applied it. Checking the clock in the living room Ashley saw she had an hour before having to leave to work so she got out some last minute ideas and sketches. Before her alarm went off and Ashley had to put down her notepad and left for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been making this chapters while waiting to make an account... 
> 
> I was bored.


	4. Chapter 4 – Work and bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough*

After a fifteen-minute car ride in silent Ashley arrived at work and clocked in. Walking to her office she put her things down and plopped into her seat. Sighing and turning on the computer Ashley logged in and did some work before being called over by one of the designers.   
Taking a look at what the team had so far she gave them some tips and suggestions and went to the rooms to check on everyone. Ashley was a product design manager her job was to managing the design team she was in charge of. It was a relatively easy job if everything went smoothly. 

After a very boring and uneventful day of work, Ashley smiled and left for home. Before getting even half way home Ashley remembered she made a promise to visit Edgy again today. Turning around and heading to the shop Ashley's smile widened at the thought of getting to talk with Edgy again.   
Last time Edgy seemed to be kinda mad with her... but that didn't mean she was gonna give up! mark her words she will make Edgy her friend!

Upon arriving at the shop Ashley parked and nearly fell trying to get out of her car too fast luckily she still had her seatbelt on at the time...   
Growling she took off her seatbelt and got out of the car. Slamming the door shut she practically ran inside. Ashley felt ten times calmer after hearing the bell of the door ring and Cry greeting the newcomer from the back room. Ashley smiled and walked in to say hello to Cry.   
Tapping the bunny monster on the shoulder Cry turned to greet her "Hello welcome back! here to see Edgy?" Ashley smiled and nodded. After a few minutes of talking Cry led Ashley to the back where the bittys were.

Hopping into the pen (after checking to make sure she wouldn't flatten anyone of course) Ashley looked around the pen for Edgy. A few of the bittys recognized her and said there little 'hellos' and 'hais' so cute...  
Ashley got down on all fours and said hello to the bittys before asking where Edgy was. The bittys seemed hesitant but pointed her in the right direction anyways. Smiling Ashley thanked the others before crawling over to the little bitty at the far end of the pen who was once again alone.

"Hey, Edgy!" Edgy jumped "Oh shoot! sorry little buddy didn't mean to scare you." Ashley laughed awkwardly and Edgy looked at her with disbelieving eyes "W-why are you... why are you back..." Ashley gave Edgy a puzzled look "I promised I'd be back didn't I? did you think I was gonna break my promise?" Edgy looked down he seemed to be shaking a little "...kinda... you're a human..." Ashley was more confused than ever "Yeah so?" Edgy looked back up and snapped "Human are liars! They break their promises all the time! you're no different!" Ashley was caught off guard by the sudden outburst but didn't hesitate to keep speaking "But... I didn't break my promise. See I'm right here" Ashley waved at Edgy who seemed like he was on the verge of tears "That doesn't mean your not a liar!" Ashley lied down on her belly and put her head on her crossed arms.   
She stared at Edgy for a moment before speaking again "Everyone tells lies once in a while... so I won't say I've never lied before... Edgy I'm not here to hurt you or make you upset... I just want to be your friend." Edgy is shaking hard now.   
Ashley reaches out for him half expecting him to back away or run... when he doesn't Ashley grabs him and softly pulls him closer wrapping him in the best hug she can manage.   
After Edgy calms down enough to realize what's happening he sinks his sharp little teeth into Ashley's hand. Ashley hisses in pain but just laughs a little after "Sorry... guess your not the huggy type eh?" Ashley laughs a bit and lets Edgy go "Sorry I should have asked first." Edgy backs away from her and stares "You're... You're not gonna yell at me?" Ashley shakes her head "Why would I? I was out of line hugging you like that without consent" Edgy seemed shocked.   
Ashley smiled warmly "So wanna talk for a bit now?" Edgy paused and just stared for a moment before looking back down and nodding weakly.

Ashley and Edgy talked for at least an hour about all kinds of things. Ashley told him about her favorite movies and T.V shows and Edgy told her about his love for horror movies. Ashley talked about work and her hobbies and Edgy talked about his favorite foods.   
Ashley was only mildly disgusted when she learned about his love for mustard "You drink mustard?" Edgy nods "Why? how?!" with a little laugh Edgy just shrugs "It's good?" Ashley shook her head "I don't think I could ever just drink mustard... I mean I could use it on like a sandwich or a hotdog but... just drink it straight from the bottle... no" Edgy laughed a bit louder and Ashley smiled, "I like that." Edgy paused and looked at Ashley "Huh?" he seemed confused "When you laugh... I like that. I like seeing you happy." Edgy blushed a deep crimson red... cute.   
Ashley giggled and rubbed the top of Edgy's skull "You're cute ya know that?" blushing intensifies.   
Edgy pushes away Ashleys finger "I'm not cute..." Ashley grins suddenly feeling very mischievous "Oh please your so cute kittens would probably watch videos of you online." Edgy pulls his hood up in an attempt to hide his face "Stop. Now" Ashley laughed "Oh god I love you" Edgy's head shot up and he looked at Ashley with wide eyes and a face of pure red "W-what?!" Ashley stops and looks at Edgy "What?" Ashley was confused "What you j-just said..." Ashley paused for a moment to think about what she could have said. Oh... "Oh sorry..." she laughed nervously "Was that weird? sorry."   
Ashley stared down suddenly very fascinated with her nails "N-no... It's fine...". there's a long awkward moment of silence. Luckily before things got more awkward Cry appeared in the doorway "Sorry but Its almost closing time so I'm gonna have ask you to leave." Ashley nods and moved Edgy to the floor. Before she let go Edgy grabbed onto her finger and she looked at him confused "Will you come back tomorrow...?" Ashley's heart melted "Sure thing Edgy." she smiled and Edgy looked up at her "P-promise?" she smiled and leaned down to kiss Edgy on the top of his skull "Promise" Edgy blushed at the kiss but smiled none the less. With on last goodbye Ashley left the shop and went home.

Once home Ashley practically melted into bed "Dinner? or Sleep..." she nuzzled into the pillow "Sleep..." Ashley passed out before even getting dressed into something more comfortable. Falling into dream world Ashley hoped she could get a full nights sleep tonight. 

Luckily today the gods were on her side and Ashley somehow managed to sleep the whole night without a problem.  
Ashley woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. The sound giving her mixed feelings. She was happy she slept all night! But god that sound was annoying...   
Turning off the alarm she pulled herself of bed and got ready for work. Today was Monday so Ashley had tomorrow off thankfully.   
Unlike most people who got Saturday and Sunday off Ashley got Tuesday and Saturday off... It's was weird but she wasn't about to complain.  
Shedding her dirty clothes off and getting clean ones on. Ashley decided she could skip a shower today.   
She would normally take a shower every day however that was mostly because she woke up covered in sweat. Today she was blessed with a night of full sleep and no sweat to speak of.   
Ashley grabbed her keys and walked out the front door. Walking down the hall she said hello to a few people that happened to be walking down the hall as well. Ashley smiled at a few old friends in the lobby before making out into the parking lot and getting in her car.  
She got into her car and looked at herself in the rearview mirror "Just get through the day... then you can go see Edgy and you even have the day off tomorrow!" she smiled at herself and started the car.   
Driving to work proved to be harder than first thought today as there was an accident and a lot... A LOT of traffic... she was gonna be late...


	5. Chapter - 5 Only a slight problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's mine now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... your people are so nice :O

Ah yes, sitting in traffic... truly one of Ashley's favorite pass times!   
As if... Ashley sat in her car glaring at the mess of cars in front of her. Rubbing her eyes she took out her phone and sent a quick text to her boss telling her she was gonna be late due to traffic. Turning on the radio Ashley sang along with a few songs and danced a bit trying to make her current situation not as bad as it was. Her little dance caught the attention of more than a few other drivers who were stuck sharing the same fate.   
Ashley quickly realized she had an audience and flushed a dark red. Turning back to face the room Ashley did her best to keep her still as to not attract anymore unwanted attention.  
About an hour went by before the traffic finally started to clear up and move along. Ashley sighed happily as she passed the accident and got moving at a normal speed again.

Arriving at work Ashley clocked in and went straight to her building to check on her group. Walking into the building she was almost surrounded by her group all ready to have their work checked or started.  
Ashley worked hard to make up for the time she wasn't here and quickly got everyone back on track. Ashley was always a leader and this job was pretty much just that.

Lunch time rolls around and Ashley practically inhales her food. It's not that she was super hungry... no, she just wanted to get all her work done. The sooner the better! Speed walking back to her office Ashley sat at her desk and began typing away.

Work finished and nothing left to check up on Ashley went to check up with her boss before being told she could leave early. Mental high-fiving herself Ashley packed up and left.   
Hopping into her car she already knew where she would be heading next. Looking back on yesterday's events Ashley had bonded a bit with a little bitty named Edgy and even made a promise to come back today. Smiling she drove to the shop singing one of her favorite songs.   
Once Ashley got to the shop she parked and got out of her car (she remembered the seatbelt this time! ha!) she walked over to the door and there it was... the ringing of the bell along with the greeting of the familiar bunny monster "Welcome back miss! Here to see Edgy again?" Ashley smiled widely and nodded "If things go well... maybe, this time, I won't leave alone." Cry Smiled back to nodded as Ashley walked to the backroom and the playpen.   
Checking the pen Ashley climbed in and was immediately greeted by none other than Edgy himself "Ashley!" Ashley smiled and bent down to poke Edgy earning her a growl "Aww did someone miss me?" Edgy scoffed "No! of course not... I'm just... surprised you came back?" Ashley giggled "You don't sound too sure of that. Well, that's ok because I missed youu~" Ashley sang in a sweet voice.   
Edgy blushed that adorable red blush and looked away "I... missed you too..." the last part of his sentence was a whisper almost too quiet to hear... almost. Ashley giggled again and picked up the blushing little skeleton "How was your day?" Ashley asked as she sat down in their usual spot in the corner.   
Not many other bittys would come over when Ashley was with Edgy and even fewer when they were in the corner.  
Edgy took a seat on Ashleys knee and stared at her "It was fine I guess..."  
Ashley poked Edgy again and smiled at his attempt to swat her finger away "Hey Edgy..." Ashley started and Edgy tilted his head "Hmm? what is it? hurry up and spit it out." Ashley smiled fondly at him. She knew at this point that Edgy wasn't really trying to be mean... he was just... well edgy! He wanted attention and tried to get it the only way he knew how.  
Ashley was more than aware of his history as well... Cry has told her that Edgy had been in many homes before but all ended in him being returned.  
He had been taken into homes, given false hope, then thrown away like trash... and even in some cases beaten or abused...   
Edgy had been through a lot but Ashley was determined to give him everything he deserved! Love, kindness, a home, and her endless attention.   
Ashley didn't realize she had been lost in thought until a sharp pain on her leg snapped her back to reality "Ow! Edgy that hurt..." Edgy looked up at Ashley and frowned apologetically "Sorry... but you were spacing out and wouldn't listen to me." rubbing the bit mark Ashley shook her head "Yeah sorry about that I was just thinking... Anyway, I wanted to know if... maybe you'd like to come live with me?" Edgy looked at Ashley then at his hands.   
He seemed to be lost in thought.  
After a moment of silence, Edgy looked up with tears in his eyes "I... I don't know... you s-seem nice but..." Ashley gave Edgy a patient smile and rubbed his back with her index and middle finger "Edgy I understand why you may be worried but I can promise you I'm not like those other people. I can take care of you and I'd show you nothing but love and kindness!" she smiled as Edgy looked up at her with distrustful eyes "How do I know your not just being nice to lure me into a false sense of security!" Ashley flinched a bit at the sudden change of volume in Edgy.

His voice rasp and full of misdirected hate. Edgy was shaking and tears threatened to fall and Ashley gave him a calm smile "Edgy sweetheart I don't want to hurt you... I've been coming here for the last three days to try and become friends. I wanted until I felt you and I were close enough to offer this. My intentions are nothing but pure and I hope you trust me enough to realize that." Edgy stared into her eyes most likely trying to find something like doubt or possible any hidden intentions when he found nothing his glare softened and his shaking slowed "I promise you Edgy I will do everything in my power to make sure your happy. I'll even start buying mustard for you to drink... even if I find that kinda gross..." Edgy seemed to perk at the offer but his uncertainty was still very much present "You can still break your promise..." Ashley leaned in closer to him "Have I ever broken a promise to you before?" Edgy looked down.  
Ha got him there! "N-no..." Ashley kissed the top of his skull and used her index finger to make him look at her "Never have and never will. So what do you say? wanna make this lonely girl a little less lonely?" Edgy paused before smiling slightly and nodding while wiping the tears from his eyesockets "Ok..." Ashley smiled wide and picked up Edgy.  
Standing up Ashley walked to the front counter with the little skeleton in her hands. The second Cry saw them both she smiled and leaned over the counter "I take it things went well?" Cry asked looked down at Edgy then back up to Ashley "Hehe yeah. Seems I've made myself a new friend." Cry nodded and leaned under the counter.  
Pulling out some papers and a small plastic cage Cry slid the paper Ashley's way and handed her a pen "Sign here please" Cry pointed at the dotted line at the bottom of the paper "Sure thing! By the way... what's the cage for?" Cry chuckled "Um It's for the bittys... When they first get adopted they might want a place where they feel safe." Ashley broke out in laughter "Um...?" Edgy and Cry both stared at Ashley as she struggled to stop laughing "S-sorry haha... It's just I have this dollhouse I made and hehe I don't know... I thought maybe he could chill in there if he were to get nervous or scared... but if the cage makes him safer than I guess it's cool." Cry smiled "A dollhouse would be good too! but it also might be safer to take him home in the cage." Ashley looked down at Edgy who just shrugged and nodded "Yeah alright if it's safer then that's fine." Ashley put Edgy down on the counter and signed the paper. 

Cry opened the cage and put Edgy inside of it. He didn't seem to happy about it but didn't say anything. Handing back a few papers for Ashley to keep Cry smiled and pushed the cage over to Ashley "I hope you two have a great time together." Ashley smiles back at Cry and picks up the cage. Looking down at Edgy Ashley nods "We will!" turning and heading out the door Ashley gets into her car and places the cage into the passenger seat "Ready to go home?" Ashley asks while starting the car "As ready as I'll ever be..." Edgy chuckled nervously "It's ok to be scared Edgy but you really have nothing to worry about! I'm sure you'll love your new home!" Ashley starts driving home and Edgy watched her as she lip sings to a song on the radio he smiles and laughs a bit to himself. This girl was a weird one that's for sure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the love :3


	6. Chapter 6 - Welcome home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to explore the new hunting grounds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so happy with all the positive feedback. Thanks so much for the love! :D

The drive wasn't too long and with each second that passed Edgy found himself more and more nervous. Ashley seemed to notice Edgy's worry and tried to comfort him "Edgy? sweetheart are you alright?" Ashley glanced over but quickly looked back to the road. Edgy looked up at Ashley "Y-yeah just a little..." "Nervous?" Edgy nods then realizes Ashley can't really see him while watching the road "Yeah... I guess." Ashley sighs "It's alright to be nervous. If you need a minute before going inside that's fine." Edgy sits back and closes his eyes "Thanks...".

The time had come... the car was parked in the parking lot of Ashley's apartment complex and both Edgy and Ashley were sitting in the car. Ashley was staring out the window and Edgy stood up to try and see to.  
A minute went by and Edgy seemed to have calmed down "Ready?' Ashley asked looking over to Edgy. He nodded and Ashley opened the car door and grabbed the cage holding the little skeleton.

Getting out of the car Ashley locked the car up and slowly walked into the building. Edgy looked at all the things and people in the building.  
A few people seemed to give Ashley dirty looks and Edgy growled at them "They don't like me." Ashley stated flatly "Why...?" Ashley chuckled a bit more to herself than anyone else "Because I got them in trouble with the building manager by telling her that they were smoking in the building." Edgy nodded "So there's no smoking allowed in the building?" Ashley simply nods.  
Ashley walks up the stairs and to her floor. She lived on the third floor, room '307'. Unlocking the door to her apartment and walking in Edgy looked in awe.   
The apartment was a lot bigger then he thought it would be. Walking into the living room Edgy took in everything in the room. The walls were painted a cool light blue, and the carpet was a sandy yellowish color.   
There was a white couch with a wooden trim and a wooden coffee table to go with it. On the wall in front of the coffee table and couch was a decent sized flatscreen TV.

Ashley set down the cage holding Edgy and sits down next to it. Edgy looked at her and she smiles fondly "Would you like me to let you out so you can look around?" Edgy nodded. Ashley opened the cage and picked up Edgy. Setting him down on the floor she watched as he wondered around.

Edgy walked around and the apartment and looked at everything. He took notice of the many art supplies that lied around the apartment. There were paint tubes and brushes on a small table by a window. Under the table was a pile of papers and notepads.   
Opening one of the many notepads Edgy looked at page after page of drawing, doodles, and notes. After looking at most of the notes Edgy closed the notepad again and wondered around a bit more. There was an open door at the end of a hallway and Edgy decided to take a look inside.

Walking into the room Edgy looked around and quickly came to the conclusion that this was Ashley's bedroom. There was a queen sized bed in the far corner. Its frame was black and the covers were black and blue with a swirl like pattern on it. The pillows were a lighter shade of blue and the sheets seemed to match them. There was a lot of stuff under the bed too... Things like more art supplies, clothes, books, and even a few dishes and cups.   
The bedside table was black with a golden handle on the drawer. On top of the table was a lamp shaped like... a jellyfish? yeah ok sure. 

After Edgy thought he has seen everything and turned to leave the room only to stop dead in his tracks when he spotted the "dollhouse" Ashley has mentioned back at Mama Crys shop "Dollhouse my ass! this is fuckin huge!" Edgy heard a soft laugh and turned back to the door where a now cheerful Ashley stood "Do you like it? thought you could use it if you like." Ashley walked slowly into the room as to not scare the little guy "This isn't a dollhouse! it's a Dollmanion! how and why did you make this?!" Ashley sat down in front of the house "I had a lot of money and free time. Plus I don't know if you noticed but I have a love for art. So I made this dollhouse... It didn't start out this big... no at first it only had one floor but I got bored and kept added floors and rooms. Each floor has stairs up to the next the doors and windows all open and the lights and water even work!" Edgy stared at Ashley with wide eyes "Why..." Ashley paused for a moment and shrugs "Does it matter why? It's a good thing I did all that cause now it has a purpose." Edgy looks at the house then back to Ashley "So... I can use this?" she nods "It's all yours buddy." Ashley pets the top of his skull and Edgy blushes "Thank you..." 

Ashley gets up and stretches "Well I'm gonna make some dinner now. Is there anything, in particular, you'd want?" Edgy shakes his head "Whatever is fine..." Ashley nods and heads to the kitchen.  
After she leaves the room Edgy opens the front door of the dollhouse and walks in. clicking a little button on the wall by the door some lights flick on and Edgy gasps while looking at everything.   
Not only do the lights really work but the entire house is filled with tiny furniture just his size if not a bit bigger. There was from what he counted two living rooms, five bedrooms, four bathrooms, two offices, and then just some rooms full of random things like little bean bags or bookshelves. The books in the bookshelves were fake of course... no, sain human being would sit and make tiny storybooks to fill a tiny bookshelf in a dollhouse that had no real purpose to begin with. 

After looking at everything Edgy left the house and walked to find Ashley. Walking into the kitchen Edgy stood in the doorway and watched as the human made dinner while shaking her hips and dancing to 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira... It was an old song but Edgy would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to see the scene in front of him "Those hips indeed don't lie..." Edgy didn't seem to realize he had said that out loud until Ashley turned around, face red, and giggling a bit before breaking out into laughter.   
Edgy pulled up his hood "Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud..." Ashley calmed down and shook her head "No it's fine hehe. anyway, dinner is almost done! couldn't think of anything to make so I just settled for grilled cheese and tomato soup. Don't worry though I made your small enough for you so you won't have a hard time eating or anything." Edgy sniffed the air "Smells great thanks." before much else could be said Ashley went over and held out a hand for Edgy who complied and hopped aboard. Ashley picked him up and set him down on the dining table "It will just be another moment." Edgy simply nodded as Ashley went back to cooking.

Three minutes went by before Ashley had dinner plated and brought it over to the table. Setting the meal down she took her seat and looked at Edgy as he picked up the grilled sandwich and chopped down. Smiling Ashley picked up her own and started eating.

With both their meals completed Ashley picked up the plates and went over to the sink to begin washing up. It was quiet in till Ashley spoke up "Edgy..." she said quietly "Hmm?" he replied. Turning off the water Ashley turned to face Edgy with a big smile "I want you to know how happy I am to have to here... before you came here I lived alone... it's just so nice to have someone to hang around with now... thank you." Edgy's eyes widened and he smiled "I'm happy to be here..." Ashley held out her hand again "Well I'm about to head to bed. Do you want to stay up for a bit longer?" Edgy shook his head "No I'm pretty spent myself... some sleep sounds great right about now" he said hopping into Ashley's hand.

Ashley walked into her bedroom and stopped at the dollhouse. Lowering her hand for Edgy to get off safely "Um..." Edgy started "Is... Is it ok if I... s-sleep with you tonight...?" Edgy asked while looking at her bed. Ashley was caught off guard by the sudden question "D-don't getting me wrong! the house is really nice! it's just that..." Ashley picked him back up and smiled "It's alright sweetheart." she kisses the top of his head "You can sleep with me anytime alright?" Edgy smiled and nodded. Ashley walked over to her bed and sat Edgy down on the right side of the bed which was against the wall. 

After Edgy was comfy Ashley lied down and snuggled into the covers "Hey Ashley?" Ashley opened her eyes and looked at Edgy "Yes Edgy~" she sang sleepily "Sence you adopted me... and I'm gonna be living here now... can I call you mom? or... something..." Ashley's eyes widened and her heart melted once again at the cuteness of the little skeleton. God is cuteness could kill... "Hehe... sure hone.". Planting one final kiss on Edgy's head Ashley slipped into sleep and Edgy soon followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heart melts*


	7. Chapter 7 - Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy gets into some trouble and Ashley gives him a rather unusual punishment... She also scheduled a playdate for him and Jason's buddy Blueberry.

Today was Tuesday and Ashley had the day off. Because of this fact, Ashley never set her alarm thus ending up with her sleeping in.   
Much to her disbelief Ashley got yet another full nights worth of sleep and then some!  
Sleeping peacefully until a rather unusual sound made its way to Ashley's ears. At first, it was nothing but a distant whine. But it quickly turned into a growling sound and grew in volume. Groaning Ashley opened her eyes to see a rather displeased Edgy "Get your lazy ass up! It's almost noon and I'm hungry!" he growled.  
Ashley poked the angry skelly earning her a wake-up bite "Ow!" she hissed in pain. Edgy had bitten her before sure but the bites were never that painful and more often than not didn't break the skin. But this time skin was in fact broken and blood ran down her finger.

Edgy gasped when he caught sight of the blood and he started to shake. Ashley sucked on the finger in an attempt to stop the bleeding and Edgy looked like he was gonna have a panic attack "M-ma I'm SO s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to..." Ashley reached out to comfort the shaking bitty but he flinched and fell off her and onto the bed "PLEASE! I'M SORRY I REALLY AM PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Ashley's eyes widened. Taking the finger out of her mouth Ashley hushed the terrified Edgy "Shh Edgy no no I'm not gonna hurt you sweetheart... shh its ok." Ashley stated in a sweet nd gentle tone. 

Reaching out to comfort him once more Edgy flinched but didn't try to flee. Ashley rubs the bittys back and continued to try and calm him down "It's alright Edgy... calm down." after Edgy seemed to calm down a bit Ashley picked him up and brought him in for a little hug and kiss "Edgy I'd never hurt you I've told you that before." the shaking seemed to stop or at least become far less noticeable now. Edgy looked up at Ashley and sniffled "I'm sorry..." Ashley shook her head "It's ok sweetheart. Let's get some food in you now" Ashley poked Edgy's belly "You look like you could really... use some meat on those bones!" Edgy smiled at the little joke and nodded.

Ashley placed Edgy on her shoulder and walked to the kitchen. This was going to be Edgy's first full day living here and she wanted to make sure he was happy and knew he had nothing to fear.   
Ashley had learned about Edgy's love for jokes from Cry and a few personal experiences. So throwing a little joke of pun here and there to cheer him up or make him laugh shouldn't be too hard.

Opening the fridge and freezer doors Ashley and Edgy peered inside, a pack of hamburger meat catching Edgy's eyes almost immediately. He pointed at it "Can we have hamburgers!?" Ashley laughed at the excited tone in his voice "Hamburgers for breakfast?" Edgy threw a glare her way "Ok... one: it's almost noon... and two: there is never a bad time for a burger!" Ashley hummed "Alright then Sir Edgy! your wish is my command.".

Edgy sat on the dining table while Ashley cooked some hamburgers and fries. After sitting around for about four minutes Edgy got bored and looked around for anything he could entertain himself with. The table was pretty much clear much to his disappointment. The only thing on it was a vase of colorful origami flowers. Edgy thought for a moment before deciding he could find something to do with it.   
He ran over to the vase and looked up from the bottom of it. It wasn't much thicker than him but it was much taller.   
An idea popped into his head and he started to climb up the vase. Once reaching the top and pulled out one of the flowers and waved it around like a victory flag.

While Edgy was playing with the flower he failed to notice that the vase was starting to shake. Once Edgy took notice of the vases unstableness it was too late. Edgy fell on the vase and onto the table with a 'thump' resulting in a hurt arm. But that was the least of his problems as not even five seconds later the vase fell off the table and onto the floor breaking into many pieces on sharp glass. 

Ashley wiped around from her place at the stove and gasped. Quickly turning off the stove she ran over to Edgy and picked him up quickly but carefully. He started to shake again but before he could say anything Ashley's worry exploded "Edgy! are you ok! what happened!? did you hurt yourself?!" Ashley looked over Edgy for any serious injuries, her eyes full of worry. Ashley's worried state seemed to calm Edgy down if only a little "I'm f-fine..." he looked over to where the now broken vase lied smashed on the hard tile "Sor-" Edgy was cut off by an almost pain hug "Oh thank goodness your ok... I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt..." Ashley sniffed tears now falling from her eyes.

Edgy's fear was watched away by worry "Ma!? Why are you crying?! Did you step on some of the glass? are you hurt!?" Edgy pushed away from Ashley and looked up at her. She was smiling as her tears fell "No sweetheart I'm fine..." She wiped away her tears "Just happy you're alright..." Placing a kiss on Edgy's head she set him back down and looked at the damage "sorry..." Edgy whispered but Ashley only shook her head "No it's alright I'll go get a broom and clean this up... However when I get back I would like to know how this happened." Edgy nodded as she left to find a broom.

Coming back into the kitchen with a broom in hand Ashley swiped up the glass and threw it away. Doing a few extra swipes to make sure all the glass was gone.   
After the task of cleaning was complete she went back to the stove and finished up cooking. Plating the food and walking over to Edgy who was sitting on the table looking lost "Come on." Ashley said holding out a hand while balancing the plates on her other. Edgy looked up at her "We're not gonna eat in the kitchen?" he asked looking puzzled "Hehe nah today I thought it would be nice to watch some TV while eating... You cool with that?" Edgy nodded and climbed into her hand.

Sitting on the couch, eating a burger and watching a horror movie... this is the life. Edgy had been done eating long before Ashley and he was now mesmerized in the movie. While staring at the TV, his mouth was hanging open slightly and he was completely silent.  
Ashley was paying more attention to Edgy then the movie really... but who could blame her?

About half way through the movie Ashley's phone buzzes.  
Picking it up and looking at it...

-1 new message

Jason 2:31pm  
-Hey, Ash! I was just checking up to see how things were. haven't heard from you in a while.

Ashley smiled at the unexpected text. Jason always was a very caring guy and a good friend. Ashley quickly typed out a response.

xxx-xxx-xxxx 2:32pm  
-Yeah hey! sorry about that I've just been busy with work and my new buddy. :)

Jason 2:32pm  
-New buddy?   
-OH did you adopt a bitty?!

Ashley giggled and was shushed by Edgy for doing so.

xxx-xxx-xxxx 2:32pm  
-Yup just brought him home yesterday.

Jason 2:33pm  
-What's the little guys name? :D

xxx-xxx-xxxx 2:33pm  
-His name is Edgy! He is so cute! hehe.  
-But... he does have a lot of problems the poor baby... I just want him to know that I love him and would never hurt him.

Jason 2:35pm  
-I just told Blueberry about your new friend haha.  
-He want's to have a 'playdate'

A playdate..? Ashley glanced at Edgy who was still focused on the TV.

xxx-xxx-xxxx 2:36pm   
-Umm sure I'll let Edgy know feel free to come on over anytime!

Jason 2:36pm  
-Anytime? cool! how about tomorrow after work?

xxx-xxx-xxxx 2:36pm  
-Sounds good. See you then!

Ashley put her phone down and sat for a bit longer with Edgy. Once the movie was over Ashley picked up Edgy and put him on the coffee table "Huh? Ma? what are you doing?" Ashley poked him "So wanna tell me how that vase ended up in pieces on the floor?" Ashley raises an eyebrow "U-um... I was playing by c-climbing on it... and I guess I made it shake too much and it fell over." Edgy looked down to the floor.

Thinking for a moment Ashley got a wonderful idea and smiled mischievously "Ma..?" Ashley went to her room and grabbed something she had sewn together a few years ago.   
Walking back into the room Edgy was shaking again "Ma... what are you gonna do... I sorry I really am.." Ashley sat down on the couch "I hope this will fit." Edgy's worry shifted to confusion "Huh?".  
That confusion did least long when Ashley picked up a squirming Edgy and started putting a new little outfit on him.  
After a lot of squirming, growling and a few bites Ashley had finally gotten Edgy into the bright pink bunny outfit. Edgy was trying to get it off but it was proving to be a difficult task with the outfit covering his hands. The bunny outfit was a onesie that covered both hands and feet with soft pink fabric "Awww Edgy you look so cute~" Ashley sang while staring at the angry bunny baby "Hahaha very fuckin funny... you had your laughs now TAKE THIS OFF ME!" Ashley smile only grew at Edgy's anger. I mean how could you take a little skeleton dressed as a pink fluffy bunny seriously?! Answer: YOU CAN'T!

Edgy growled but stopped dead in his track when he saw what Ashley was doing "You wouldn't..." Ashley pulled out a camera "Oh but I would~" Ashley giggled a bit as she aimed the camera at Edgy "Smile~" Edgy, of course, didn't smile but rather he flipped the camera off. Ashley giggled "Tsk tsk Edgy I said smile... but I guess it doesn't matter this picture is good enough." Edgy growled "Delete that... right now." Ashley shook her head slowly "No I don't think I will! This is just too cute... not to share with the world~" Edgy's eyes widened "Oh dear god no..." Ashley smiled and pulled out her laptop.

Getting the picture of bunny Edgy from the camera and into a file on her laptop. Once the picture was saved to her laptop she went to all her social medias and got ready to post the picture to them all "Consider this your punishment for breaking that vase." Edgy stomped his foot down on the coffee table and shook his hands in the air angerly "YOUR PUNISHMENTS ARE CRUEL AND UNUSUAL!" and with that the 'post' button was pressed and Edgy bunny was all over the internet. Ashley closed the laptop and smiled at her bunny baby "I love you Edgy~" Edgy scoffed and crossed his arms "Go to hell...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://optimistic-neptune.tumblr.com/post/143977846997/edgy-broke-another-vase-so-i-put-him-in-a-bunny
> 
> This was fun~


	8. Chapter 8 - A change in perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy POV  
> Kinda? I might have fucked up here and there when it comes to the perspective but *shrugs* it's all about being professional right?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short... sorry! had to get some other stuff done so I didn't have as much time to work on this as I would have liked... hope this suffices~  
> Thanks for all the love~ really means a lot to me! <3

This was so humiliating... sitting on the couch Edgy watched in a mix of anger and embarrassment. Ashley had put him in a bunny outfit as "punishment" for breaking a vase... and then to add insult to injury she took a picture and posted it all over the internet...  
But that wasn't enough APPARENTLY! cause now she was reading the comments on the picture... "So cute~!" she sang and Edgy groaned and sank further into the couch "Please for the love of god... SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he snapped.

Edgy had successfully managed to get the stupid bunny outfit off soon after Ashley posted the picture. He had torn the outfit into pieces from the inside out much to Ashley's displeasure.   
Ashley smiled and kept reading "Absolutely ADORABLE!" she giggled "I could just eat him up~". This was getting annoying... I mean... it was annoying from the start but now it's practically unbearable.  
Edgy stood up from his place on the couch and stormed over to an oblivious Ashley. Before she could catch wind of what he was doing, Edgy sank his teeth into her leg, causing her to yelp in pain. 

Ashley grabbed him by the back of his shirt and tried to pull him off her but to no avail. Edgy had a pitbull-lock on her and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. Ashley whined "Edgy come on! that hurts..." she looked at him with pleading eyes "..." how could he not do what she asked when she looked at him like that... she looked like a lost puppy... 

Edgy grumbled but reluctantly let go and backed up a bit. Ashley quickly covered the new wound with her hand and frowned at Edgy, he just crossed his arms into a pout. "You were askin' for it..." he huffed "Alright Alright... look I won't do that again but you shouldn't have broken that vase... OR bitten me." Ashley crossed her arms and pouted and a mocking sort of manner "It's not nice~" Edgy simply growled at this statement.

Edgy watched as Ashley pulled up her phone and stared at it a bit before commenting "I arranged a "Playdate" with you and my friends bitty." she said with a smile but not looking away from her phone "Da fuck? a playdate? how old do you think I am..." Ashley laughed and shook her head "From what I know so far my friends bitty is rather childish... but his is really sweet and energetic too. he's a sweetheart~." Edgy wouldn't admit that hearing HIS human talk about someone else so sweetly pissed him off... he tried his best to play it off but his voice betrayed him "Sweetheart eh? who the fuck cares..." Ashley turned her attention to Edgy who was standing on the couch with his arms still crossed. He looked blatantly pissed "Edgy...? sweetheart are you ok?".

Edgy could feel the rage boiling inside him "Make up your damn mind..." he muttered and Ashley threw him a confused look. And it's gone... Edgy's last shred of composure just flew out the window "MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND! AM I YOUR 'SWEETHEART' OR THAT FUCKING OTHER BITTY?! MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Ashley just sat there staring at the enraged bitty shaking furiously before breaking out in laughter which only pissed Edgy off further "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Ashley covered her mouth with her hand and shook with laughter before it died down enough for her to stutter out a response "Oh m-my god Edgy a-are you JEALOUS?" Edgy's eyes widened "NO! I"M NOT!" Ashley leaned in closer "Oh? then what's this outburst about then?" Edgy looked as if someone had just told him the world was ending a mix of fear and shock 'shit... am I jealous?' he thought to himself "I..." Ashley just looked more and more smug as time passed "You?" Edgy looked down "yes..." he whispered barely even audible.   
Ashley got closer "What? speak up hone I can't hear you when you mumble." Edgy growls but then just sighs accepting his fate "Yes... I'm jealous... I don't like it when you talk so sweetly about someone other than me... it pisses me off! now can we stop talking about this?!" Ashley just fuckin laughed again. Wow, it's only 3:15pm and Edgy already wanted to crawl away and hide from the world... the bunny outfit, stupid comments, and now Ashley knew he was what she called "The Jealous Type"... three embarrassing moments in a span of not even two hours... must be some kinda new record! Edgy wanted to slap himself...

Ashley was talking about this dumb "playdate" thing but was Edgy really listening? Nah he had more important things to think about...  
He should probably apologize for biting her later too...   
Edgy was stuck so deep in thought he hadn't realized Ashley had asked him a question... and he had absent-mindedly responded with a quick "Mhmm...". He only seemed to snap out of thought when Ashley suddenly picked him up and started walking to the door "Huh? Hey! where are we going?!" Ashley looked down at him nd threw him a puzzled look "I asked you if you wanted to take a walk and maybe play at the park for a while... you said yeah." Edgy again wanted to just hide "Oh... um yeah." play it cool... act like you knew... Ashley didn't seem to convinced by his little act but smiled and kept walking nevertheless.

Edgy sat on Ashley's shoulder on the way down to the lobby. He glared at anyone who 'looked dangerous' or 'got too close' and Ashley just chuckled at this quietly making a little comment to herself. It was barely above a whisper and Edgy didn't hear very well but it sounded something along the lines of "My little knight" which cause him to blush.

Once in the lobby, Ashley stopped to chat with some nerdy looking guy behind the desk. She was talking for too damn long and Edgy was starting to get bored so he took a lock of her hair and yanked on it as hard as he could "OW! Edgy!" She whined "Hurry the hell up! I'm bored of just sitting here listing to you ramble with some nerd." the guy behind the desk frowned and Ashley scolded Edgy before apologizing profusely to the guy. Turning to leave Edgy decided to throw one last comment at the guy "By the way! that outfit makes you look like Quasimodo." Edgy watched as the guy scowled at him and buried his face in a newspaper. 

Edgy felt a sense of satisfaction as Ashley rushed out of the building to keep him from insulting anyone else "Edgy! that was unbelievably rude!" Edgy snickered "Oh come on ma! did you see that guys hump?! you could land an airplane on that thing! was his mother a camel or sumthin?" Edgy could see Ashley trying to hold back her laughter "Edgy..." he smiled and pushes her a bit more "Come onn~ your smiling!" she sighed and giggled a bit "Alright I'll admit he does look rather Quasimodo-like... but it's still rude to say it to him..." Edgy huffed "So picky.".

The walk to the park was quiet for the most part. But Edgy didn't mind. He liked these moments with Ashley where no words were needed to be happy. The sky was littered with clouds and the sun was covered by them. Every so often the clouds covering the sun would move and let the light shine down, only to be covered back up after not too long. The air was cool and a slight breeze would blow by every now and then. The sound of birds chirping, cars driving by and busy people going about their day was present. 

Edgy leaned his head on Ashley and hummed completely content with this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and get at least one chapter out a week. But if i get bored and have some free time which happens more often then it should... I might get more out.
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	9. Chapter 9 - A ruff day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy makes a new "friend" at the park, and Ashley is in for one hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK before I get this train wreck started I want to formally apologize for taking so long and the shortness of this chapter. I've been getting a lot of work done over the week and I'll be going out of town tomorrow so I was rushing to get stuff done. Anywayyy~ I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading!
> 
> I very much enjoy seeing all the nice comments and stuff :3 always makes my day.

The park wasn't too busy today most of the kids had already gone home and the only people out were teens, dog walkers, and joggers. Ashley poked the little skeleton on her shoulder "Hey Edgy do you wanna just hang out or play a bit on the playground? There aren't many people here right now so you could if you wanted to." Edgy grumbled, "Why would I want to play on a fuckin playground..." Ashley just shrugs.  
They sit on a bench by the playground and just enjoy the peace. After awhile Edgy decided that yes he did want to play so he started climbing on the playground. It was cute watching him try to climb up the big stairs on his own.

While Edgy played Ashley took out her little notepad from her jacket pocket and started doodling a picture of Edgy. Unbeknownst to Ashley there was a dog walker coming down the path and said dog was not on a leash...  
As soon as the dog saw Edgy it made a b line for him. The dog was small and looked kinda like a Boston Terrier. The dog dashed over to Edgy while barking.  
When the dog got to Edgy it stopped and stared for a moment before getting closer to smell him. Edgy stood in shock as the dog sniffed him. When the dog was done smelling Edgy it planted a big slobbery dog kiss on Edgy. The little skeleton panicked and jumped off the playground then ran "MOM! IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" Ashley stood and picked up Edgy before going back to sit down. The dog followed and hoped on the bench with them "M-ma..." Ashley smiled and held out her hand to the dog, giving it her sent.   
Edgy watched with a mix of fear and anger as Ashley pet the dog on the head "See he's a nice dog" Ashley looked at the tag on the dog's collar "Says he's name is Prince." Edgy looked at the dog and frowned.

Before anything else could be said the owner of the dog came over and apologized for his dog's behavior. After Prince and his owner left Edgy looked up at Ashley "Do you like dogs..?" Ashley nods "Yeah they're cool." Edgy looked down and nodded.  
When the sun started going down Ashley decided it was time to go home. Walking home with the little skeleton on her shoulder. Humming a tune and walking with a bit of bounce in her step, Ashley was clearly happy. When they got back to the complex Ashley passed the front desk and went upstairs to their home.

Opening the door and walking in the house Ashley sighed "So about that playdate tomorrow..." Edgy growled, "Why did you do that in the first place..." Ashley ignored the question and kept speaking "The playdate is with my friend Jason and his bitty Blueberry." Edgy's eyes widened "Blueberry?! Aw, come on!" Ashley gave Edgy a puzzled look "What's wrong with Blueberry?" Edgy just growled again. Rubbing his forehead Edgy looked up at Ashley "Blueberry is like an annoying little kid..." Ashley set her little friend down on the kitchen counter before opening the fridge and peering inside "How so?" Ashley asked pulling out some leftover chili and putting it in the microwave.  
Edgy sat on the counter and watched Ashley move around the kitchen "For one he doesn't like it when anyone curses... saying stupid shit like 'That's a bad word!' PLUS! He is too damn wild... running around and shit." Ashley giggled "I thought he was cute!" Ashley said while getting the food out of the microwave. Ashley closed the door and set the bowl down before feeling something hit the back of her head "Fuck!" Ashley hissed and rubbed the back of her head. 

Turning to glare at Edgy she frowned "What was that for!" Edgy only crossed his arms and looked away. Ashley sighed and looked down to the floor where one of her notepads now lied... now it wouldn't have hurt so bad if it wasn't a hardcover notepad... Ashley sighed and picked up the notebook off the floor "Well what should I make you this time... Kitty Edgy sounds cute~." Edgy turned back to glare at Ashley once more before growling and going to sit at the other side of the counter.

With dinner finished and dishes cleaned up (and by cleaned up she, of course, means piled in the sink with the others...) Ashley picked up Edgy and went to the bathroom "What's going on?" Ashley set him down on the sink "Bath night." she stated simply. Edgy sighed and sat on the sink as Ashley started the bath and waited for it to warm.   
After the water was warm enough Ashley undressed Edgy then herself. Getting in the tub her plopped Edgy down on her chest and hummed contently. Edgy leaned his head back in a half-assed attempt to see Ashley "Remind me again why we take baths together..." Ashley hummed and responded without opening her eyes "It's easier this way." she said matter of factly. Edgy just rolled his eyes and enjoyed his bath.

Once out of the bath Ashley wrapped a towel around herself and dried off her skeleton friend. Getting his dressed she set him on the bed before going over to the closest to get herself something comfy to wear to bed. deciding on a pair of yoga pants and a plain black t-shirt she dried herself and got dressed. Edgy's eyes never leaving her body for even a second "Ma." Ashley turned around while she wrapped her hair in her towel "hmm?" Edgy looked away "Where did you get the scar on your back?" Ashley paused and looked at Edgy like the question itself caused her physical pain "It's... nothing Edgy you don't need to worry about it." Ashley's vague answer only seemed to push Edgy to question her more "Did someone hurt you?! Who did it?! I'll kill em!" Ashley frowned "Edgy please... just drop it. I really don't wanna talk about this right now... I just want to go to bed..." Edgy frowned and looked down at the bed sheets "Sorry... yeah let's just go to bed now...".  
Ashley got into bed and faced the wall. After a while, Edgy fell asleep and Ashley sighed. She closed her eyes and ran her hand over a bit of the big scar on her back. Ashley could feel tears welling in her eyes and before she knew it she was crying. She sobbed quietly into her pillow until she fell asleep.

...

Sleep and Ashley never did get along well... and tonight was gonna be a rough night...  
It's almost like the world itself was like "Oh hey Ashley! you haven't had a nightmare in a while... Let's fix that!". In the real world, Ashley was deep in sleep, but in the dream world, she was fighting an unwinnable battle. Old memories coming to show themselves once again and drag her deeper into a void of sorrow and pain. 

And as far as Ashley knew... It was all her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm... well... ME! I often have trouble making ideas to write about... SO any ideas you'd like to share feel free! i would love to add in some stuff. :P  
> Thanks for stopping by~


	10. Chapter 10 - Why work when you can live?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley takes a day off from work to calm down a bit, Jason and Blueberry come over for the playdate and Jason has a talk with Ashley about her wellbeing. Jason thinks that maybe she should take a break from everything for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I thought that this idea was super fun and it definitely has a lot of possibilities :3  
> I wanna thank BoneMoonWolffe for the idea :D

Running... 

Ashley was running from the voices in her head. Running but not moving an inch. The voices grew louder with every passing second and the dark world of nothingness seemed to somehow grow darker. Panting out of breath and shaking in fear Ashley stopped struggling. Suddenly losing all motivation to keep trying she hang her head low and sunk to the "ground" looking lost and rather broken.

While sitting on the ground a small ball of light appeared in front of her.  
Looking up at it the ball of light grew brighter "You can't give up Ashley... Not now and not ever! I know things are tough... and their not gonna get any better unless you do something about it!" Ashley's eyes widened "Please be strong for us... and be strong for yourself as well. We're rooting for you, honey! so make us proud!" the light begins to dim and before Ashley knows it, it's gone.

Standing up with a new found sense of willpower Ashley holds her hand close to her chest and smiles "I'll try... dad.".

Tears stream down Ashley's face as she is jolted awake by the annoying sound of what use to be her favorite song playing on her alarm. Edgy growled and stuffed his head further into the pillow as Ashley reached over to turn off the alarm.  
Getting out of bed Ashley slowly made her way over to the bathroom. Flicking on the lights she almost jumped at the sight of her own reflection. Her hair looked like she had just gotten off a rollercoaster and she was sweating bullets, and the dark circles under her eyes didn't help her either... sighing she quickly shed off her clothes and hopped in the shower.

Standing in the cool downpour of the shower Ashley scrubbed herself down and then moved onto her hair. After she deemed herself clean Ashley turned off the water and got out.  
As she dried herself Ashley thought about the day to come 'I'm really not looking forward to work today... maybe I could just... take the day off? I mean I haven't used any of my sick days yet...' she stared at herself in the mirror as she thought of her options "You know what... Screw it I'm taking a sick day..." she puffed.

Walking back out into her bedroom Ashley threw on some comfy clothes and grabbed a notepad and pencil. She took a moment to make sure Edgy was still sleeping peacefully before quietly sneaking out of the bedroom and into the living room.  
Putting the notepad and pencil down on the coffee table Ashley went to get something to eat only to return to the couch with nothing but a glass of apple juice.

Ashley turned on the TV and set it to a low volume. Low enough so it wouldn't wake up Edgy but just high enough to hear clearly. Sipping on her juice Ashley picked up her notepad and wrote down a few ideas and notes. After getting some ideas out of her head she let the notepad fall to the floor as she picked up the remote and started channel surfing.

As to be expected there was nothing really good on right now so the TV was left to sit on some weird soap opera while Ashley played with her phone.  
Then she remembers something 'Wait... Jason doesn't have work today, right? I guess I could just text him that he can come over early with Blueberry if he wants...' and with that thought, Ashley sent a quick message to Jason.

xxx-xxx-xxxx 7:46am  
-Hey, Jason, I'm taking the day off from work. So if you and Blueberry wanna come over early that's ok.

Ashley put her phone down on the table but not even a minute later it buzzed to life.

Jason 7:46am  
-Ash is skipping work?! never thought I'd see the day~  
-Yeah, Blue and I can head over now if you want! I'm not busy.

xxx-xxx-xxxx 7:47am  
-Awesome. See you to then!

With a smile, Ashley put her phone back down again and started channel surfing some more. It didn't take long for Ashley to find the movie 'Scream' playing, it wasn't that far in yet either... Score!  
Ashley's eyes were locked on the screen after getting comfy.

Before too long Edgy woke up and joined Ashley on the couch after whining about what was for breakfast for a few minutes. The movie had twenty more minutes left but Ashley would have to finish it some other time. There was a knock on the door and Edgy looked up at Ashley from his place on the couch "Is that..." Ashley just nods and gets up to answer the door.  
Upon opening the door Blueberry and Jason smile widely and wave "GOOD MORNING HUMAN! I HOPE YOUR READY FOR OUR PLAYDATE!" Blueberry chirps. Ashley can hear Edgy groaning from the living room and that makes her giggle a bit. Jason walks in with Blueberry on his shoulder and a box in his hands the logo on the box is one Ashley could never forget "Oh my god Jason I love you..." Jason blushes a little at the comment and Blueberry snickers "Heh I had a feeling~." he hands the box to Ashley "Edgy you cool with donuts for breakfast?" Edgy glares at her from the couch and looks back at the TV. Ashley shrug "Eh more for me!" Jason laughs and lets Blueberry down to go start his playdate.

As Blueberry and Edgy "play" Jason and Ashley talk at the kitchen table.  
Well... While Jason talks and Ashley stuffs her face with donuts... 'I just work it off later.' was what she told Jason... They both knew she was lying. Jason was quiet for a bit before speaking "Ash... I think we need to have some adult talk for a bit." Ashley stopped eating and looked at Jason. His face held an expression of concern and Ashley had a gut feeling she wasn't gonna like this talk at all...  
She swallowed her food and sighed "That's never a good way to start a conversation..." Ashley said while sliding down in her chair "Ash when was the last time you took a break like this?" Jason asked.

Ashley had to think about it for a bit before answering with a simple shrug "It's... been a while. What's your point?" Jason gave her a look of disapproval "Ashley you can't keep burning the candle at both ends... you're gonna work yourself to death! you should take a vacation." Ashley seemed shocked at the suggestion but before she could say anything about it Jason continued "Listen Ash Blueberry and I are going on my yearly 'Why work when you can live?' trip. Maybe you and Edgy should tag along! My parents have a summer home in Michigan, it's away from everyone else and I think you could definitely use the time off. It could be so much fun! we all could hang out, make smores, tell stories and just relax anyway from all the stress of work and stuff ya know?" Ashley stared off into space for a bit and thought about the offer 'A trip... to Michigan? It could be fun I guess... Edgy might like it to...' Jason got up from his seat and started walking over to the living room.

Stopping in the doorway of the kitchen Jason turned back "You have to live a little Ash... Being locked up in your house all the time can't be good for you... You don't have to give me an answer now. We've got three days before we gotta head out. Blueberry and I will be driving up in the R.V. I rented... we hope you and Edgy tag along." and with that Jason left Ashley in the kitchen with nothing but her thoughts and a half empty box of donuts.

The playdate went on without much of a problem... well... kinda. Edgy wasn't the nicest playmate. Blueberry had been pushed a little to hard a few times and Edgy and ended up throwing a fit over losing some game they were playing, and breaking one of Ashley's favorite mugs. Other than that, though... everything was fine.  
Jason and Blueberry left and to everyone's surprise, Blueberry actually wanted to come back to do it again sometime...

It was roughly 11:35pm now and both Edgy and Ashley were sitting on the couch watching the end of their movie which Ashley so kindly recorded. After the movie was over Edgy yawned and reached up to Ashley with a tired expression "Aww is someone sleepy~?" Ashley sang.  
Edgy was to tired to really snap back so he just nodded. Ashley picked him up and turned off the TV. Getting off the couch she made a little pit stop in the kitchen to get the last donut as a midnight snack before heading to the bedroom and plopping Edgy on the bed. Finishing her donut Ashley brushed her teeth and got in bed with Edgy.

Curling up under the covers Ashley sighed before she noticed that Edgy was looking at her "Do you need something sweetheart?" Edgy just continued to stare "Uh Edgy?" he poked her arm "Ma I love you." he spoke softly "And I want you to be happy... or whatever. So ya know... if your mad at me or something yo-" "Edgy no. I'm not mad at you. I'm just kinda stressed out with work it's not your fault baby." Ashley kisses him on the top of his head "If you're stressed then take a damn break... That one is on you!" Edgy puffs and turns on his other side facing away from Ashley "Your really stupid sometimes you know..." Ashley paused for a moment.

Rolling onto her back Ashley smiled, "Hey Edgy do you wanna run away for a week?" Edgy growled and sat up "What the fuck are you going on about now..." Ashley stared at the ceiling "Jason and Blueberry are taking a trip to Michigan for a week... and Jason said we could come." she laughed "He thought I needed a break too." Edgy rubbed his head "Sure whatever I don't give a shit." he stated coldly while lying back down.  
Ashley giggled and turned back onto her side "Then it's settled! pack your tiny bags my friend cause we live in three days!" Edgy groaned and pushed his head deeper into the pillow. Ashley would have to make a fun list of things to do with her friends while on this trip. This should be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm PUMPED!


	11. Chapter 11 - On the road (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp... let me begin by saying I'm truly sorry this took so long! I've been finishing up school and tests and shit... but now that I'm free I can get back to work!   
> I skipped the 3 day wait cause I'm lazy and wanted to get to the trip! :3 so come! pile into a small R.V and join our friends on a road trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient!

Today was the day! The day Ashley, Edgy, Jason, and Blueberry would all pile into an R.V and drive for 13 hours to get to Michigan... ok yeah maybe that didn't sound so great after all... WELL no going back now. Ashley and Edgy were both already packed and waiting outside for Jason and Blueberry. Edgy was playing some game on Ashleys phone while Ashley scanned the road for her friends. 

"I still don't see why we have to all pile in some tiny ass R.V to drive to 13 fuckin hours when we could just take a plane or something..." Edgy said without looking up from his game "Edgy... it's not about getting there the fastest it's about spending time with your family and friends and making memories on the road!" Edgy looked up and gave Ashley a 'bitch please' kinda look "Oh really?" Ashley just shrugged "That's what it says online. I've never really done this kinda thing before." Edgy rolled his eyes and went back to his game.

Finally after almost an hour of waiting for Jason and Blueberry they pulled up in front of the building in their rented R.V. Jason got out of the drivers seat with Blueberry on his shoulder "Hey Ash! Hi, Edgy. You guys ready to live a little?" Jason asked with a wide grin and Blueberry giggled. Ashley only nodded and Edgy scoffed "As ready as I'll ever be." Jason went over and picked up their bags "That's the spirit!" Jason opened the door to the R.V and got in putting the bags down on a little couch in the corner "Alright so because this is gonna be a long drive we're gonna stop about halfway there so I can sleep for a while. Unless you'd rather we take turns driving?" Ashley got in and closed the door behind her. Setting Edgy down on the small table she looked around a bit "We can take turns driving I don't mind." Jason nodded "Alright well you guys get settled in and we'll go. Before we get on the highway we'll stop for gas and snacks." Jason took Blueberry off his shoulder and put him down on the table with Edgy.

Blueberry was shaking with excitement "OH OH! I CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO THE HOUSE! DADDY SAYS THAT ITS REALLY PRETTY OUT THERE! AND WE MIGHT EVEN GET TO SEE DEER AND STUFF!" Ashley giggled "Daddy?" Blueberry nodded "Yeah my daddy" he points to Jason "Ah I got ya" Edgy growls "Do you too ever stop talking..." both Blueberry and Ashley giggle a bit and Edgy just growls again as he goes back to playing on Ashley's phone.

And they were off. Just like Jason had said before getting on the highway they stopped and got a bunch of snacks. Jason warned Ashley and Edgy not to give Blueberry anything to sugary and of course, Edgy did just that... Ashley didn't think that little ball of energy could get any more hyper... she was wrong... apparently with the added sugar Blueberry was less like a skeleton and more like a cheetah... he was literally bouncing off the walls... and Jason wasn't too happy.

Ashley apologized a great number of times and surprisingly even Edgy said sorry after realizing that the sugar high Blueberry was quote 'A hundred times more annoying than normal' and 'A pain in the ass'. Soon enough Blueberry crashed from his sugar high and lied on the couch face down and making little sounds of pain and discomfort.

They had only been on the road for about two hours and already Edgy was complaining. Ashley had taken to sitting on the couch closest to Jason so they could talk without being too loud, Blueberry had fallen asleep, and Edgy was looking out the window behind Ashley. Every so often Edgy would complain about something or make a comment on the view outside the window. Ashley just smiled at her little companion mainly because with every complaint or comment she could hear the undeniable excitement laced in his voice.   
After about five hours of driving Ashley decided to take a nap. Leaving Jason and Edgy as the only ones awake. It got quite very fast and Jason tried to make conversation "So Edgy are you excited about this trip? Ash tells me it's the first time you too are going on a trip together. I bet she's got all kinds of things in mind for you guys to do together! she always was a creative one." 

Silence

"Aw, you didn't fall asleep to did you? dang it..." Jason sighed and reached over to grab his water but he couldn't find it. Taking his eyes off the road for a second (which he usually never did) he quietly scanned the area for his water bottle. He spotted his water bottle in the passenger's seat and was about to grab it until he realized that Edgy was there sitting on it "Oh! you are awake." Jason laughed awkward and Edgy just stared at him. Jason put his eyes back on the road "Did you hear what I said before?" 

No answer

Jason smiled sadly "I take it you don't like me huh?" a small chuckle was heard from his right side. As Edgy stared at Jason it got quiet again for a bit before Jason once again broke "Ash is a good person..." this comment caught Edgy off guard and he tilted his head waiting for Jason to continue "She's been through a lot of shit in her life... but nowadays she seems happier..." Jason turns to look at Edgy for a second and he smiles "I think that's because of you." Edgy looks at the sleeping Ashley on the couch and then back to Jason who has turned back to face the road "Not too long ago Ashley wouldn't even leave her house for anything... she wouldn't answer her phone or the door... a lot of people thought she might have..." Jason frowned "Well what I'm trying to get at is... Ash has had a hard time. But having you around is really helping her I think." Edgy looked down at his hands "I know you probably don't like me very much... and I know what I'm saying right now probably doesn't mean much coming from me... but I just want you to know that I'm really happy Ash has you... so for what it's worth... thanks for being there for her." Jason finished.

There was another moment of silence and this time, Edgy broke it "I don't hate you I just don't like you." Jason laughed a bit "And for your information Ashley is there for me just as much as I am for her." Edgy stated matter-of-factly to which Jason just nodded "I know I'm a handful but it seems no matter what I do... she always forgives me... Ashley has shown me a kindness no one else ever has... and I'm very grateful to have met her." Edgy stands up from his place on the passenger's seat and looks back at Ashley "I love her more than anything... and I won't let anyone hurt her. That includes you." the last part of his sentence is cold and emotionless, it sends a shiver down Jasons spine "I'll.... keep that in mind..." Edgy gets down and moves back to sit on Ashley's lap and soon falls asleep himself.

Ashley woke up from her nap with Edgy sleeping on her lap and Blueberry sitting on the table drawing with some weirdly tiny colored pencils. When Blueberry saw she was awake he began "Hello dear friend! I'm glad your awake now! how did you sleep?" the volume of his voice surprised Ashley. It was much quieter then his normal volume Ashley figured it was because Edgy was still sleeping (Aww Blueberry you're too sweet for this world...) "Would you like to see what I'm drawing?!" Ashley giggled a bit and nodded as Blueberry held up a sticky note-sized paper "See! it's us!" he pointed at the paper "This is you! and this is me and Jason! and over here is Edgy!" Ashley looked at the paper and smiled. 

A little Ashley was sitting on a swing with a tiny Blueberry sitting on the one next to her, Jason was behind Blueberry and looked like he was pushed the swing, and Edgy was sliding down a rather big looking slide. Ashley had the idea that maybe she should take Blueberry and Edgy to that park by her apartment building together one day. Blueberry smiled as Ashley patted his head with her index finger "That's really good Blueberry very cute." Blueberry face blushed a little blue color at the compliment "Thank you, friend!" Blueberry went back to drawing but continued to talk while doing so.

About an hour of talking and Edgy finally woke up growling something about it being too loud and joining Blueberry on the table. Somehow Blueberry convinced Edgy to draw with him so now the two of them were on their bellies drawing together and talking about pretty normal things... while listing to the two talk Ashley learned that Blueberry doesn't like horror movies, Can't eat anything too sugary (kinda learned that one the hard way...), likes to cuddles and talk, and loves to do puzzles. While Blueberry and Edgy drew Ashley got up and checked up on Jason who seemed to be having a hard time staying awake "Jason... maybe I should take over driving now." Jason yawned "Mkay... I'll pull into the next rest stop and we can trade. Till then take a sit and chat a bit... I could use the distraction." Ashley complied and sat down in the passenger seat "How long have we been on the road?" Jason looked at his watch "Ummm... I dunno like.. eight hours maybe... I haven't been keeping track." Ashley nodded "So five hours left yeah?" Jason shrugs "If there are no delays yeah." Ashley raises a brow "Delays?" Jason nods tiredly "Ya know like traffic or accidents." Ashley hums in understanding and Jason sighs as he spots the rest stop.

Pulling into the rest stop Jason gets out of the driver seat and heads back to the couch to sleep "Drive safe..." Jason says before face planting on the couch. Blueberry moves to cuddle on Jasons back and Edgy joins Ashley in the front "How much longer till we get there... It's already dark and shit..." Edgy whines as he sits down in the seat "At least five hours hone. That's if there's no traffic or accidents." Edgy groans "Get get some rest sweetheart. We'll be there before you know it." Edgy just scoffs as his rolls over to lay down "whatever...".


	12. Chapter 12 - On the road (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting off the road and into the woods!   
> Edgy is a jealous babs   
> and there's some Angst (kinda?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I got bored at 4am and decided that it was about time I stop procrastinating and update this a bit... this chapter probably isn't very long cause I'm not a patient person when it comes to sitting in silents writing about tiny skeletons (cause I'm incapable of writing or reading with background noise for some reason) Hope you enjoy anyway.

It's hard to believe that for the first time in years she's taking a break from work and everything... But nope... here they were just Edgy, Blueberry, Jason, and her. It had gotten dark a while ago and Ashley had now taken the wheel while Jason was passed out in the back of the R.V with a very excited Blueberry bouncing up and down on his back.

Ashley would be lying if she said she wasn't excited herself. She was finally taking time off and spending time with her friends! She smiled to herself while keeping an eye on the road.

Edgy had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat around the time she started driving but was now starting to stir again. Looking over for a second to check on Edgy she was met with his stare.

"Oh I didn't realize you woke up yet... uh... how long HAVE you been up exactly?" Ashley questioned while turning back to face the road.

Edgy stretched and yawned "Not too long... Just woke up a minute ago actually." he stated calmly.

Ashley hummed and kept driving while tapping lightly on the wheel.

"How much longer till we're there?" Edgy asked as he looked into the back of the R.V to see Blueberry jumping on Jason's sleeping back.

There was a moment of silence before Ashley finally replied "Not sure... if I had to make a guess I'd say maybe... three hours? Maybe more if I get lost or something stupid like that..." she shrugged.

Edgy grumbled in annoyance but otherwise kept quiet.

The drive from then on was, for the most part, uneventful and pretty soon they were about ten minutes away from their destination. Jason had woken up (with the help of a rather pissed off Edgy) and made his way to the front to tell Ashley where to go from there. 

After a few wrong turns and lots of yelling, they finally made it to the house. While Jason got the bags out of the R.V Ashley and Edgy went to look around a bit. The house was a pretty decent size... it wasn't huge but it looked like it could definitely hold five or six humans comfortably. From the outside, the house reminded Ashley of a newly built log cabin. 

With the bottom, floor walls tiled with stone and the second-floor walls with a log like wood. All the windows were clean and the roof looks freshly retiled. The house looked pretty much brand new from top to bottom.

"It's nice yeah?" Jason said in a proud voice. The sudden voice startled Ashley out of her thoughts and she quickly turned to face Jason, almost making Edgy fall off her shoulder in the process.

"My parent's just got the whole house fixed up so it's like brand new again. Which is good cause I don't think we coulda stayed here back when it had two broken windows." Jason added with a chuckle.

Ashley gave her friend a puzzled look "Two broken windows?"

"Hehe... yeah I'll tell ya about it later. For now, we gotta get inside and put all this shit down." Jason says while shaking the bags up and down for emphasis.

Walking into the house Ashley took note of all the pictures on the walls. Looking at a few most were family photos or pictures from parties and outings. Jason was in more than a few of them along with his parents and some other people Ashley didn't know. He looked happy.

After setting the bags down Jason walked over to Ashley and saw she was looking at some old family photos. Smiling to himself he decided to leave her to her snooping while he goes to put the food and snacks they got in the kitchen.

"Ash! it's getting kinda late so you cool with cup ramen tonight? we don't really have the time to go fishing or anything sooo..." Jason pulled out some ramen from a bag and a pot from under the sink.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Ashley stated while walking into the kitchen and sitting down on a stool. Picking up Edgy from her shoulder and placing him on the counter with Blueberry. "Oh by the way! what do you have planned for tomorrow exactly? like... do we even have plans or are we just rolling with whatever?" Ashley asked, petting Edgy.

While waiting for the water to boil Jason turned to Ashley and gave her a long overdramatic sigh "Well if you MUST know... tomorrow I was hoping we could go fishing for dinner maybe do some hiking? I'm not one hundred percent sure what we'll be doing BUT! I do know that when night hits I wanna take these little guys stargazing!" Jason motions to the bittys on the counter "Blueberry has never gotten to see a star filled sky before cause the city is always too bright for them to show up. So I thought that would be cool! I have the perfect spot too! Can't wait to show ya."

Ashley giggled "Alright then! welp seems like you got things alllll figured out~" Ashley teased. 

Edgy stared at Jason as he talked to Ashley... He didn't like the way Jason looked at her so sweetly... He didn't like the way he talked to her! Ashley was HIS human! not Jason's! Growling to himself Edgy promised that he'd make sure Jason knew that...

Soon enough the ramen was done and everyone sat down to eat.

Edgy was slowly becoming more and more heated...

'How DARE that nerdy asshole sit so close to Ashley! he doesn't have the right! There are plenty of other places to sit WHY DOES HE THINK HE CAN GET SO CUDDLY WITH HER?!' Edgy thought to himself while glaring daggers at Jason.

Jason took notice to Edgy's glares and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Ashley seemed to be completely oblivious to the situation at hand and just continued to eat her food along with Blueberry who was also oblivious to no one's surprise.

Dinner turned out to be incredibly awkward. No one said anything and the air around them seemed to just keep getting colder by the minute. 

Once dinner was over Jason showed Ashley to her room and after a final goodnight, Jason left with Blueberry to their room and Ashley and Edgy got ready for bed themselves.

"Edgy..." Ashley said in a calm voice while climbing in bed "Is something wrong? you seemed quite all day today..."

Edgy turned away from Ashley in the bed and let out a low quite growl "I'm fine just... tired." he said while closing his eyes.

"Are you sure... I just feel like-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Edgy interrupted with a snap.

Ashley flinched back and frowned.

"I said... I'm fine so just go to bed already..." Edgy said again in a quieter tone now, only slightly regretting the outburst.

"..." Ashley rolled over choosing to just let it go "If you say so... Goodnight Edgy... I love you." 

Edgy opened his eyes and stared at the wall for a minute "... I love you too ma..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* thanks for stopping by!


	13. Chapter 13 - Camping out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hike to the lake, some light angst, threats, and to top it off stargazing~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah... So yeah... this is hella late... BUT HEY I did it :D got it done! yeah!  
> ...  
> yeah.

The sun peaked through the curtains as the peaceful songs of birds was heard in from outside.  
well... Peaceful to everyone but Edgy...

It was roughly 8:30 in the morning and those damn birds woke him up with all their stupid fucking noise...  
Edgy grumbled and sat up only to notice he was alone in the bed he shared with Ashely.

Looking around he confirmed that, yes she was most defiantly not in here. Edgy climbed down off the bed and wandered out into the hallway to look for Ashely. He was almost immediately greeted with laughter from the living room. Walking over to the ledge by the stairs Edgy looked down into the living room, Ashley was sitting on the couch with Jason and that walking blueberry. 

"So after breakfast we'll head over to the lake and maybe do some fishing. How's that sound?" asked Jason.

"Er... I'm not much of fishermen so I'll leave that to you. but I think it'd be cool to take a little walk. Hey, maybe we could swim a bit! Swimming is fun." Ashley says while petting the fucking blueberry...

Edgy really hated that damn blueberry... It's not that he was jealous, he just didn't like it when Ashley talked to him or touched him...  
Or looked at him...  
Okay, maybe he was a little jealous... He has all the right to be! Ashley was HIS human! Not Blueberry's... 

"Yeah, swimming sounds fun. I need to find Blues swim trunks and floaties first, though." Jason says while smiling warmly at Blueberry.

"I DON'T NEED THE FLOATIES..." Blueberry yells as he blushes.

"Blue you have no body mass... you'd sink like a stone without them." Jason stated matter-of-factly.

Ashley giggles as she pokes Blueberry on the cheek "It's okay Blue I think you'd look super cute wearing your floaties. Plus Jason is right you would need them to go swimming with us.".

Blueberry's face flushed darker at being called "cute" but nodded none the less.

Edgy growled at the display, catching the attention of Ashley.

"Edgy! you're finally awake I was beginning to think you'd never get up." she waved to him. 

"GOOD MORNING FRIEND!" Blueberry chirped loudly...  
Well... louder than normal.

"I ain't yer friend pipsqueak" he snapped back coldly earning a frown from both Ashley and Blue.

"Edgy be nice... Blue is just trying to be your friend.".

"Tough shit! I don't want to be his friend." sure he was being a bit of an asshole but who could blame him... The blueberry thinks he can get away with trying to steal Ashley from him then he's in for a bad time.

Jason coughed to draw the attention to him "Maybe we should have some breakfast then head out... That should give everyone time to cool down a bit.".

Ashley nodded and got up, placing Blueberry on her shoulder and walking up the stairs to get Edgy. Once she reached the top of the stairs she held a hand out for Edgy to climb on. There was a short pause were Edgy just looked at her before he stepped into her hand and sat down. 

Ashley smiled and once again made her way downstairs and to the kitchen where Jason was already cooking some eggs and bacon.

"Where did you get eggs and bacon?" Ashley asked as she took a seat and put Edgy and Blue down on the table.

"Made a trip to the store in town while you guys were still sleeping." he responded not looking up from the food.

"There's a town nearby?" 

"If you think an hour and a half car ride and "nearby" then sure it's nearby." Jason laughed.

"An hour and a half?! For bacon and eggs?" Ashley looked at the male like he was crazy.

"Well that's not all I got there" he looked over "I also picked up some fishing supplies and bait, along with s'more ingredients and bug replant.".

"Still... Seems like a long trip just for stuff like that..." she looked off to the side.

Jason leaned on the table and smirked "Fine then you won't get any s'mores.".

Ashley's eyes went wide and she slammed a hand on the table startling both Edgy and Blueberry "FUCK THAT! You don't lure me in with promises of s'mores then deny me said s'mores! That's just cruel!".

Jason laughed and went back to his cooking nodding in agreement.

\----

After breakfast, they all left the house and started walking to the lake. Jason said it would take about an hour or two to get there... While walking Blueberry just wouldn't shut up about some stupid puzzle he made or something... Edgy was really listening.

"AND THEN IT WOULD BE FULLY ACTIVATED AND EVERYTHING WOULD SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN!" Blueberry swung a bit for emphasis.

"Sounds kinda dangerous..." Ashley commented as she stepped over a large branch.

"WELL... I NEVER GOT TO USE IT. THAT'S JUST WHAT IT WAS SUPPOSE TO DO." Blue looked down at his feet and blushed lightly.

"Oh well, it sounds cool none the less." 

"R-REALLY? I MEAN OF COURSE! EVERYTHING I DO IS COOL! I AM VERY GREAT AFTER ALL! MWEH HEH HEH!!!" he poses dramatically.

"Gosh you're adorable~" Blue blushes again as Ashley pokes him and smiles.

That's it...

"OW!" Ashley whines as her hand darts to her neck where Edgy just sunk his teeth into her "Edgy what the hell!? Fuck that hurt." she rubs the bite.

"You okay Ash?" Jason asks as he looks at her with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Ashley grabs Edgy off her shoulder and holds him in front of her "What the hell did you do that for?!" she hisses.

Edgy doesn't answer, simply crosses his arms and pouts silently.

Ashley sighs "Edge Bunny I can't read minds... if something is wrong you gotta tell me so I can fix it.".

No reply.

Ashley frowns and glances towards Jason who took Blueberry off her shoulder and into his arms.

"Should we head back... It doesn't seem like Edgy is very happy..." Jason asked while petting Blueberry.

Ashley stayed quite for a moment before she shook her head "Nah we can keep going. I'll just give him some time to get his thoughts together... Maybe then he'll talk with me.".

Jason nods and continues walking "Sounds like a plan.". 

\----

"H-how much... further..." Ashley pants as she leans against a tree.

"It's right up ahead. We would have been there sooner if someone hadn't had made us stop so often.." Jason said while giving Ashley the side eye.

"Well, excuse m-me! Not e-everyone can be as... f-fit as you!"

Jason laughed and pushed some bushes out of the way "Ah here we are!".

Ashley pulled herself off the tree and walked over while whining.

"Wow, you can walk, whine, and look miserable all at the same time! I'm impressed!" Jason joked.

"Oh y-yeah, I'm... Quite the multitasker..." Ashley grumbled.

"Oh, and let's not forget that modesty and winning personallity~"

"Fuck you" Ashley weakly punched Jason in the arm as he busted out into laughter.

Jason dropped the bags on the ground by a rather impressive sized tree.

"So" Jason began "There's no way we're getting home before nightfall unless we leave right now... and seeing as we just got here I don't think that's ideal... SO here are our options, we stay here overnight and just camp out, or we have our fun and head back in the dark."

"If it means I don't have to walk all the way back today I'm all for camping out." Ashley drops her bag on the ground and plops down on a rock, rubbing her neck and shoulders. "My everything hurts." she laughed dryly.

"Yup four hours of walking in the woods will do that to ya." Jason pulled out a tent kit from his bag "Wanna help me put our rooms for the night up?".

"Can you do it? I just kinda wanna sit here and be in pain.".

"The tents would be up a lot faster if you helped me..." he said as he picked up a metal rod.

"Meh, I can wait..." Ashley rubs her foot and stares at the red marks on it noting that those will probably be bruised tomorrow.

"Welp, I hope you're okay with waiting in the dark because by the time I'm done it will be. Do you know how to make a fire?" Jason grins while putting to rods together, knowing full well that she doesn't.

"... Fine, I'll help with the damn tents." She gets up, wincing in pain as she does.

"CAN I HELP TO?" Blue jumps from his place on Jason's bag.

"You're a bit too little to help with this Blue..." Jason says and frowns when he see's Blue's face drop in disappointment. "But you can help make s'mores once we got the fire going okay?" Blueberry's face lights back up, much to Jason's relief, and he cheers a happy "Okay" before sliding down the bag and running around excitedly.

"What I wouldn't give to have as much energy as him..." Ashley giggles as she watches Blue run around and cheer.

Jason hit her on the head with a rod "Focus lover girl, tents first, then you can go play with your boyfriend." Jason held in his laughter as he watches Ashley blush and stutter.

"W-what the fuck a-are you talking about?! I'm not! I don't! I... UGH".

Jason bursts out laughing and Ashley just stands there and pouts. 

"can we PLEASE just get these stupid tents up?!" Ashley starts putting one tent together while Jason calms himself and continues on his.

Meanwhile Blueberry is standing over by Ashley's bag, face glowing brighter than a Christmas tree. He stopped dead in his tracks at Jason's comment, the word "boyfriend" playing in his head over and over like a soundtrack stuck on repeat. He wasn't the human's boyfriend! Why would his dad even suggest that he was?  
Sure he liked the human Ashley... She was nice to him. She was funny, kind, caring... warm, and soft... and...

Oh. Okay maybe that sounded weird but he knew he didn't... like her more than a friend... Right? Surely he didn't! She was a human after all! And he was so tiny... Right, it would never work out!

...

Why did that bother him so much... The human Ashley was just his friend. It shouldn't bother him to say he and her would never work out... It was just the truth... So why did the truth hurt so much...

Blueberry put a hand over where his soul was and grabbed a hand full of his shirt. Then the sound of a low growl came from behind him. He turned and came face to face with Edgy.

"OH HELLO EDG-"

"Cut the crap." Edgy cut him off with another growl, Blueberry frowned "I don't know if you think I haven't noticed but I see the way you look at my ma" he starts, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "I'll make this short and simple cause I know you're too stupid to comprehend anything longer than that..." ouch... okay that stung a little. "Ashley is MY HUMAN. And if I catch you trying to take her from me you aren't gonna like what happens next...".

Blueberry shivered "W-what are you gonna do..." he asked, his voice uncharacteristically quite.

Edgy chuckled "Let's just say... I m g o n n a h a v e a g r e a t t i m e" he finished with a sneer, lights gone from his eye leaving just two empty sockets.

Blueberry shivered and nodded in understanding, opting to stay silent, not trusting his voice.

"Glad we understand each other." Edgy says while walking past Blue and over to Ashley and Jason who just finished putting the tents up.

With the tents now up Ashley plops down into one of them and moans her approval "Not a bed but It'll do nicely...".

"Glad it meets your standards" Jason laughs as he starts getting a fire ready "Sucks we couldn't go swimming today, though.".

"Meh, we can do it tomorrow." Ashley waves it off.

"True." is all Jason responds with as the fire burns brightly to life.

Edgy curls up next to Ashley and sighs contently while Blueberry climbs up onto Jason's lap quietly.

"Hey, Blue~ wanna make those s'mores now?". 

Blue's fear fades away and bounces happily "YEAH!".

The group make smores and enjoy the warmth of the fire as the day bleeds way into the darkness of night and the stars start to make an appearance. Ashley lays on her back and stares up at the star littered night sky.

"Thanks.".

"Huh?" Jason turned to look at Ashley who was smiling brightly while still facing the sky.

"Thank you for bringing us up here with you... I've never had this much fun with friends before. And this view... I've never seen anything like it." Ashley pets Edgy absentmindedly.

"Heh, that's cause you've always lived in the city. Stars don't show much with all the light. But yeah... I'm glad you guys decided to tag along. It's nice having some friends here with me." Jason falls back onto the ground to face the sky as well.

Blueberry takes his place on Jason's belly, eyes glued to the night sky "IT'S SO PRETTY.".

Jason and Ashley nod in agreement.

Edgy finally decides to open his eyes, realizing he won't be getting to sleep with all their damn talking, and is stuck staring at the sky in awe with his mouth wide open. The sky was a mixture of different shades of blue all blending together and dripping into black. Along with the blends of blue and black, there were millions of stars, shining brighter than he ever thought they could, lighting up the sky like the fourth of July. 

He had never seen anything like this before... and for probably the first time in his life he was left speechless.

"Hey, Edgy?" Ashley placed a finger on top of his head.

"Hmm...". 

"I love you honeybun~" She pets him.

"..." Edgy nuzzled up to meet her hand not taking his eyes off the sky "I love ya to ma...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The queen of procrastination has actually finished something on her to-do list!?

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes? Yeah probably! I'm all about making mistakes! :D hope you liked this anyway.


End file.
